Nice to meet you again
by Nothingspecialhere
Summary: "Okay, what if everything resets and you have to go through with it again, the same day, week, or even month, and no one remembers and only you remember?" "So like a time loop?" "Kind of but Sans every time you try to change or make someone remember you it's pointless." "Frisk what are you saying?" "Sans I fell in love with you 87 times and I have to pretend I don't know you."
1. Hello? Have we met before?

' _She's so gorgeous.'_ Where the first thoughts Sans had as soon as he laid eyes on her.

She was currently just sitting by the window seat, sipping her golden flower tea he overheard her oder. A big book plopped open in her lap, her beautiful blue orbs following each word made San's soul clench. People as always gave him odd looks, I mean you would too if you saw a guy with silver white hair, wearing bunny slippers sitting alone with a bottle of ketchup at a tea shop.

You know you would.

Sans could have sworn he saw her somewhere, she just looked so familiar, as if in another world or even memory they had met.

But that was stupid, there was no way, no possible explanation.

' _wonder if I should stop being the creeper and go say sup?'_ Sans thought to himself, while running a hand through his untamed locks, good thing Pap left early he would have flipped if he saw Sans the way he was now. But considering the many possible rejections was enough to keep the man seated.

He just watched with awe, from afar as she kept turning each page ever so enticed with whatever she was reading.

Sans still kept the stupid grin on his face the entire time.

Then she started packing her things up, and Sans himself was having a mini panic attack inside at the sight of her leaving. Hell he hasn't even spoken to her, yet he was still bummed about her leaving.

' _man, me myself and I gotta work some things out.'_ Sans made a mental note to ask Alphys if it's normal to be attached to a person who you just stared at for like 30 minutes. Probably, I mean it happens all the fucking time in stories, so who's to say it won't in real life?

Sans bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her open the door with a 'ding', but before she did she turned around as if she knew that he had been staring the entire time and smiled ear to ear at Sans.

Then poof, she was gone.

Sans felt the blood instantly rush to his face, and was willing to bet he looked redder than Pap's scarf. She smiled with so much compassion, as if they had met before and she was trying to get him to remember something long forgotten.

But that was stupid, no possible explanation

~.~

' _She's so breathtaking_.' Were Sans immediate thoughts as soon as he laid eyes on her.

He was currently looking through the spaces of the shelfs in the library at her, on the other side of the shelf there she was, browsing through books with those blue orbs of hers. Truthfully Sans was a bit of a bookworm himself and was proud to admit that he knew where every book went in this Library.

Why doesn't he have a girlfriend again?

She was in the literature section, he was sure about it. Those books confused him a lot, and he often found the world's a little bit odd and the authors seriously word their words weird. Yet there she was, rummaging around to find the perfect book.

Sans pondered how creepy he must look, looking at a girl through openings in the shelf but in his defence she was so beautiful and gorgeous. Sans felt blood rush to his cheeks at his very own thoughts, he wasn't the most romantic and these thoughts were enough to make him question himself.

' _wonder if i should stop being the creeper and go say sup?'_ Sans pondered this, weighing his options in his own mind.

Leaning a bit closer he noticed that she was hold six big ass books in her arms, like they looked as big as his hand. Sans chuckled at her determined expression to not fall down from the weight of the books. He was about to go and offer her his help, he was actually strong despite what people may think. Yet she stopped him.

Well not in the literal sense anyway.

She turned around which made her short brown hair get in her face a little, but that just made her all the more adorable. She then saw Sans through the gap of the shelves and books, and unlike most people didn't scowl, or immediately avoid eye contact. She instead looked so sad, heartbroken even and she was about to say something but immediately shut her mouth. As if someone had whispered in her ear to not do that. Sans was about to say hello, or if she was okay but her sudden heartwarming smile stopped him from making any sudden movements, almost as if he were to move she would completely disappear.

Which she kind of did.

Turning on her heel she made her way to the front desk, chatted happily with the librarian for a while, Sans still frozen in place trying to make out if he's seen her before, but that was stupid there was no explanation that she was so familiar. But Sans did manage to make out something from their conversation:

"See you again Frisk, be safe!" And with a final wave and smile she was out the door.

Sans instantly lit up in a smile, HE KNEW HER NAME! Okay so he may not see her again maybe ever, but HE HAD HER NAME and that is all that really mattered. Grabbing a sharpie from his pocket and opening the cap, Sans wrote 'Frisk' on his left palm. Chuckling to himself he sat down at one of the many tables, thinking if he had seen her somewhere.

But that was just stupid.

~.~

' _She's so stunning.'_ Sans first thoughts as soon as he laid eyes on her, she walked into Grillby's slightly disheveled, and red faced from the cold but smiling nonetheless. She had a bag wrapped around herself, and from the way she was walking it appeared to be heavy. She smiled at everyone as if she already knew them, and plopped herself on the booth chair right next to Sans.

Grillby who was pretending to clean a glass, looked at Frisk up and down as if trying to analyze her himself. Sans knew Grillby had done this with everyone, trying to judge them really quick that way he would know weather to try to talk with them or have Sans translate. If Sans had to translate then you may not be the best person, if not then you may be okay.

She was okay.

Grillby wasn't much of a talker, ever since the fire accident with his wife he's always been the quiet type since. Sign language is what Grillby had resorted to, that and nodding and the occasional humm or word here and there. So Grillby walked up to her, and gave her a small smile and what she did was amazing.

She started signing to him.

' _Hello, I saw your restaurant and everything looked amazing, that and it looked pretty warm.'_ She signed with a giggle.

Grillby was clearly taken aback by this, Sans was just trying not burst out laughing Grillby couldn't look any less flabbergasted. But he did recover quickly, and instead of signing back he instead spoke. "...Know what you want?" Granted he spoke kind of quiet and muffled, but she just smiled.

She already seemed to know that Grillby was the quiet type, and didn't really prefer loud noises so she spoke in a calming and soothing tone.

"Can I get a burger with a side of fries please?" Sans nearly melted at how beautiful her voice sounded, it instantly reminded him of golden buttercups for some reason beyond him.

. "...Sure thing."

Grillby cracked a smile at her before going off to make her meal, knowing Grillby he'll even bring her something to drink for free.

So now it was just Sans and this amazing person, Sans looked down at the counter debating on what to say. Deciding like always to play it cool, he stole a glance at her and saw that she looked so much more tired than she did when she was smiling. She had a few bags under her eyes, and she looked as if she ran a marathon, hair disheveled, sweating like crazy (it was freezing out), and out of breath.

She looked so out of life, so out of breath, just so unhappy and done with life.

She needed a few laughs that's for sure.

She had a skeleton shirt on that read: _Skele-TON with you,_ Sans could really do some damage with that one, so mustering up courage he finally spoke to her.

" _tiba_ honest, it's amazing that you got ol Grillby to talk." Sans spoke in his usual calm and lazy voice, and he was really impressed he sounded that calm since on the inside he was freaking out. "as you may have guessed, he's not really the best conversationalist."

She looked up at the sound of his oh so familiar voice, for a second she thought that this time he remembered. Who was she kidding? She looked at him and new, she new that it wouldn't matter to just ignore him and move on, it will just hurt even more, it's just going to…

It's just going to start again.

But she never could never not laugh at his horrible puns, or say no to those blue eyes of his.

"Pffft, hahahaohmygod, that pfft was horrible." She started to giggle, but it quickly turned into full on laughter and her snorts and laugh were music to Sans. She looked happy unlike a few minutes ago, and Sans wanted her to stay like that for a little while.

"aww, come on you gotta admit that was a little _humerus ._ " Sans heard other patrons sigh at the pun, but not her she started cracking up and Sans found himself joining in with her and their laughter were all that could be heard.

"anyway, that wasn't a good way to greet a new pal huh?" Sans said once they calmed down, and with a shaky breath and a stiff arm he extended his hand to her, Sans could have sworn she flinched.

She new that she shouldn't, it's just going to hurt when he doesn't remember but maybe, just maybe this time. He confronted her right? It had been about 54 times since he last confronted her and after that they were doing so so well.

So maybe just maybe this time.

It won't reset.

"Well it was pretty good for me, I'm Frisk." Shaking his hand Frisk felt a stab in the heart at having to introduce herself yet again, Sans however was beyond ecstatic he didn't let it show however wouldn't want to be creepy.

"names sans."

' _Is this the 89th time I learn his name?'_ Frisk bitterly thought to herself as she shook his surprisingly warm hand with her surprisingly cold hand. They both felt their cheeks redden at the contact, they let their arms just relax and slowly and painfully pull away. Sans gave her his signature wink and smirk, hoping his blush wouldn't be too visible. Frisk couldn't help but get a little giddy at the all too familiar smirk.

"hey, knock knock?" Sans turned full around in his chair to face Frisk, he wanted more than anything to see her face and hear her laugh. "Who's there?" Frisk of course replied with a small smile.

Sans noticed that her hands were neatly folded in her lap, but her legs kept shaking bouncing up and down. Sans just shrugged it off who was he to judge?

"etch." Sans started to smile at the memory of telling this one to Pap.

"Etch who?" Frisk asked, prepared for what was next.

"bless you doll." And her giggles and laughter were there once again, Sans felt a stab of nostalgia at hearing that laugh. After Frisk seemed to calm down, she got a cocky look and Sans felt a challenge with that smile and those eyes.

"Hey Sans?" Frisk said his name so naturally, as if she had said so many times it just rolled off her tongue so perfectly. Sans almost blushed at just hearing his name from those lips of hers.

"yep?"

"Will you remember me in a week?" Sans had no idea where this was going, who could forget Frisk? (Heh, irony)

"'course." He replied so flippantly as if it were the simplest question in the world.

"In a month?" Frisk was trying not to sound too bitter but irony was being such a bitch right now it made it kind of hard.

"yep."

"Knock knock."

"who's there?"

"Aww, see you already forgot about me!"

Sans then was the one bursting out laughing, and Frisk noticed how different his laugh sounded. It was a compilation of snorts and laughs, but it just sounded so safe to Frisk that it made her smile so much it hurt. It took a lot to make Sans laugh, since that's what he does to everyone else it was amazing to get Sans to laugh.

"g-god Frisk, hahahaha good heh one."

Grillby then showed up perfect timing per usual, carrying an extra large plate of fries and a burger with of course a glass of water just for Frisk. Frisk tried to return the water saying that he didn't have to, but Grillby just signed that it was on him and to please enjoy.

"hey want some ketchup?" Sans offered the bottle closest to him, a small smirk playing his features. He wasn't that mean that he was gonna prank her, he really was just offering her ketchup. Frisk smiled and without a second thought grabbed the bottle, as she was about to tip it over Sans realized that he gave her the wrong bottle.

He gave Frisk the joke bottle.

Meaning he was going to be that asshole.

Tipping the bottle her fries were covered in the condiment, to be honest Frisk expected nothing less of the comedian her plate had been covered in ketchup more times than Frisk could count by now.

It always got her to giggle.

"Pfft, now what weirdo would unscrew a cap bottle?" Looking over at Sans Frisk sent a playful look that made Sans blush a light pink and find immense interest in the floor pattern then Frisk or her knowing eyes.

Dang, Grillby really cleans the floor well.

The sounds of Frisk munching happily snapped San's head up to see her eating her fries as if nothing had happened. Sans let out a snort at the sight before him. "really? Not gonna ask for another plate?" Sans received a look from Frisk that yelled 'WTF'.

"Ketchup ruins nothing my friend." Frisk stated matter of factly. "And food is food, who would waste it?"

"welp looks like I haveta ketchup." Sans chuckled at the extremely unattractive snort that came from Frisk and her face stuffed with fries.

As Sans kept watching her he noticed that she was eating pretty fast, like she hadn't eaten in ages and this was her first meal. Frisk practically devoured the burger and fries and Sans would have just pushed this off as a healthy appetite, but then she started to look tired again. The bags under her eyes became so much more defined and she seemed to put all her weight on her forearms on the counter, they seemed to be the reason why she was still sitting upright.

"firsk? you okay?" Sans asked, inching closer to her concern clearly audible in his voice and eyes. Frisk looked over and gave a small smile, hoping that it would do. He seemed to always know when she lied. "smiling ain't gonna do you any good sweetheart, are you seriously okay?" Sans was dead serious now. His eyes had gotten hard and cold, but he still had that comforting smile playing his lips.

Frisk looked into those blue eyes for so long she forgot that she was in a time loop, but it didn't matter at the time. All that mattered was that Sans was trying to find out what was wrong with a presumably stranger who is stuck in the same day over and over, time seems to slow around them. It was just them, no one else really seems to matter.

A voice deep inside Frisk's mind is screaming at her not to, that it's all pointless she's going to regret it later.

" _ **IT'S JUST GOING TO RESET FRISK! YOU HONESTLY THINK HE'S GOING TO REMEMBER? NO! STOP BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGR-!"**_

"Hey Sans? Do you ever imagine what would happen if everything just started over again?" Frisk didn't look at Sans, instead she looked at her hands folded on her lap she couldn't bear to see his face, "Like you work so hard, and you meet so many people and life is finally amazing, b-but then it all just."

Silence envelopes the two as the light chatter of happy patrons fills the background.

"It all just starts over, sometimes the entire day, other times a week, maybe even months it all starts all over a-and you **have** to do it. All. Over. Again. And when you see somone you remember and you missed them and you try to talk to them they have no idea who you are, a-and you have to pretend you don't know them either. And then…..some days you don't even want to get up, and you try to do something different but there's no point."

By this point Frisk was practically yelling, and Sans had gotten up in the middle of her rant to hug her. Embracing her in the only way he knew how at the moment, Frisk couldn't help but return the favor his familiar scent of his jacket got Frisk to let out a few tears.

This was all going to be forgotten, not even a memory.

"frisk what's wrong, is there anything I can do to help, you gotta tell me kid." Frisk smiled at the endless nickname he gave her, she could just imagine his broken smile while hugging her.

Frisk pulled herself away but Sans just held her tighter, looking her in the eye waiting for a good answer. Frisk just wiped away her eye feeling weaker than ever, she saw that she got his shirt wet but Frisk was willing to bet Sans couldn't give less of a shit.

"Nothing Sans really-."

"you honestly want me to believe that kid?"

Frisk cracked a smile and Sans couldn't help but return the favor, she was honestly too fucking amazing.

"Yep, but Sans _patella_ the truth, I'm so much more better than I was before." Her blue eyes seemed to shimmer just a little at Sans, and he couldn't help but groan a little at her pun. But after a while Sans let go grinning at her.

"if you say so, but it is so ON."

"Oh god, please no."

" **You are such an idiot Frisk."**

They had been talking the entire night, nothing in general really. They talked about Sans and how he was a scientist, but most definitely NOT a nerd mind you, how he had a brother named papyrus who looked nothing like him but yes they were related and his unhealthy fascination with ketchup and puns. They talked about frisk and how she herself was ambassador, she was adopted into the Dreemur family, and that she could literally spend an entire night reading, and can finish a series by herself in less than a week. It was pretty amazing for the both of them, things were just so perfect for a moment there was nothing to worry about.

Until the had to leave.

"aww, cmon Grill just for like five minutes?" Sans practically begged, Frisk checked her watch and was shocked at just how long they had been talking.

"...It's 1:23 in the morning Sans…." Grillby pointed out as if it were completely obvious, Frisk just chuckled and asked how much she owed him.

"naw, let me kid, Grillby can ya put it on my tab?"

Sans gave a silent plea to Grillby since he didn't have the best record with money, but seeing how happy the two looked just a moment was enough for Grillby to agree, not without a sigh and a glare for Sans of course.

"Sans no! Come on I can pay-." Frisk tried to put money on the counter but Sans just grabbed her wrist and shoved her hand away from the counter as if it were poisonous. Frisk rolled her eyes and checked her phone.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelling abruptly both Sans And Grillby jumped at the sudden noise. Frisk was frantically getting her stuff together. "MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME, LIKE MURDER!" Frisk firmly slammed money on the counter, a "TAKE IT AS A TIP THEN!" was heard as Frisk moved to the exit.

Grillby smiled at the money and found himself wishing Frisk were back. Sans jogged after Frisk and put a hand on her elbow as she was just about to leave, Frisk smiled just a little at the familiar contact.

"frisk you sure you wanna head out alone? i'd feel safer if ya let me." Sans asked, but they both knew it was more of a demand. Frisk was so close to saying yes, that yes he could most certainly drive her home, and if he met her parents it would trigger both their memories.

But she didn't.

Something, no someone else spoke for her.

" **It's okay really, my um brother's gonna pick me up."** Sans looked questionably at Frisk, but suddenly headlights came into view along with "FRISK YOU OWE ME SO MUCH!" from the vehicle.

"guess'n that's him?" Sans couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight before him, Frisk's red face didn't help either.

"Yep, oh gotta go," Frisk took one step but quickly turned and gave him a peck on the forehead, it instantly made Sans turn an ungodly shade of red, Frisk just giggled and in a barely audible voice spoke.

"Thank you so much Sans, you have no idea what you did for me," And just before she left she mumbled one last sentence. "Don't forget." And just like that she was off, getting into the car but not before her brother yelled at her of course.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE SO LATE?"

"How did you even know I was here!"

"N-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHO WAS THAT GUY ANYWAY?"

"Ariel watch the road."

"NO I HAVE THE-!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THAT CAT!"

"I KNEW THAT FRISK!"

And then they were off, the cat that almost died scurried off as well. And sand was just left there in the cold rubbing the same spot where she had kissed him. But just as he was about to go back inside and tell Grillby that he may be in love, he looked that there was writing on his left palm.

It wasn't very clear but he could make out the word easily enough:

~.~

" **What is wrong with you Frisk?"**

"Maybe this time Cha-."

" **NO AND YOU KNOW IT, IT'S JUST GOING TO HURT EVEN MORE THE NEXT TIME WE SEE HIM!"**

"Chara I just want this to end, I want it to be over."

" **You don't think I want it to end Frisk?"**

"Chara I don't know what to do for things to progress, I have no idea what to do! I-I DON'T!"

" **...You're crying."**

"..Yeah, sorry about that."

" **Do...you think that this time it'll be different?"**

"..I...I don't know, all we can do is hope right?"

" **Stay determined?"**

"Stay determined."

 **RESET?**

 **NO YES**

 **NO**

 **H** **ey it's Nothingspecialhere over from Archive of our own, hope this story does well but if not meh, hope you all enjoyed**

Goodnight


	2. You look oddly familiar

**RESET?**

 **"No….please no"**

 **RESETTING**

 **...**

 **RESET?**

 **"Please no more"**

 **RESETTING**

 **...**

 **RESET?**

 **"Why do you have to do this to me?"**

 **RESETTING**

...

 **RESET?**

 **"JUST PLEASE STOP! WHOEVER THE HELL IS DOING THIS!"**

 **RESETTING**

 **"Please stop"**

 **...**

"Stop resetting."

* * *

You can either have a crappy day, or make the most out of what you have when you go back in time. It's like the first rule in the non existent rule book of resetting, like basic mathematics sort of. I mean depending on how far you would go back it sort of reflects how you'll handle the whole thing.

If you were to go back a week, that's okay, a month is a bit iffy, more than that is horrible. And when it doesn't actually reset it's just bliss, those days regardless of what they are will always be good ones no matter what anything happens.

Because it means that time is actually moving.

And when it goes back on a specific day you kinda want to just throw a brick at the time lord or whoever is in charge of this bullshit.

And it hurts so, so much. It takes all kinds of effects on you and you start to think that maybe this is what it's going to come down to, just repeat after fucking repeat.

When something changes you start to think that maybe everything will be okay, that things are really going great and that things will be fine and you'll be okay and no more resets okay?

Until it does.

And the knife looks oh so tempting each time.

~.~

She opened the door not really caring if it wasn't polite to slam the door open. She had one **hell** of a night and was not willing to put up with anyones bullshit right now.

Frisk plopped herself at the first table that came into view, not caring what store she was at. Hell she could be at a strip club and she still couldn't give less of a damn, as long as no one bothered her she was fine.

Her head hurt like a bitch.

Everyone forgot her.

She was tired.

And desperately needed a Glamburger ™.

The pounding in Frisk's head was starting to let up if only a little. She finally picked her head off the table and began to take in her surroundings. Luckily she was not at strip club, instead Frisk had made it into her usual coffee shop. It was a good thing it was Saturday, she had the day off on Saturday.

Or maybe it was Tuesday.

No, she saw someone say something about it being a nice Friday.

Whatever, it's not like it's going to matter in the long run.

Frisk leaned on the chair she was sitting in, debating weather a golden flower tea was worth getting up for. After a few mental debates ("Yes." "I hurt." "Tea." "I don't want to move." "Tea.") Frisk pried herself from her chair. She faltered a bit, not used to the sudden feeling of solid ground but soon made her way to the front desk.

"Hello, what may I get for you?" The fact that someone could be that preppy terrified Frisk, but she still pulled out a smile. Frisk couldn't make out the exact face of the person behind the desk, probably thanks to the headache.

"Hello, can I get a Golden Flower tea? No Sugar please." Frisk gave herself credit for not sounding like she rather be locked in a room that be be alive. A little voice in Frisk's mind commented how she actually sounded happy to be alive.

Frisk told the voice to shut up.

"Okay, that'll be 25 G please." Frisk handed the person the money, and slowly backed away and leaned on the counter awaiting her drink. Frisk tried looking around, but that's when the migraine got worse. Frisk tried not to show it but it hurt so much that tears were threatening to fall.

Frisk tried to look and see what the hell was causing this. And of course it was him.

It was always him.

She couldn't fall in love with someone else each time could she?

It had to be the same bonehead right?

Sans had walked in with Papyrus trailing after him, both looking chipper as always. Frisk wanted to both cry and laugh at the sight of the two brothers. Frisk was certain that they had no idea who she was, and although she had been through it over and over again and should be used to it.

She wasn't.

Nor will she ever be.

"Miss? Your tea is ready."

Frisk didn't even bother looking to see if she got the right drink, she mumbled a thank you and made her way towards her table that was conveniently next to the two skeleton brothers.

Fucking phenomenal.

"Uggghhh," Frisk groaned againsts the cool plastic of the table. Her migraine seemed to get worse ever since they came in, Frisk was debating weather getting up and moving was worth the pain. It wasn't. So Frisk sat there listening in on the oh so familiar voices.

"Sans, have you been sleeping well?" Frisk had to look up to make sure that it was really Papyrus who was talking, because he was talking in a normal voice not in his usual papyrus voice. But it was indeed the great Papyrus talking.

"course bro."

Frisk tried not to blush at his voice, but godfuckingdamnit it was impossible.

"Sans, do not try to lie to me you look like you barely got any sleep!"

Frisk tried to focus on Sans but the migraine was preventing her from seeing anything that wasn't right in front of her face. So Papyrus's word just has to do for now.

"nah, slept perfect bro."

"You were sleeping on your desk again."

"bus day bro."

"You haven't done that since…."

"...yeah, sorry pap sleeping just doesn't come to me anymore, I used to be able to do it with my eyes closed."

"SANS YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T IN PUBLIC!"

Frisk smiled at the all too familiar voice, she could see some people turn to see what the fuss was about but most didn't bother turning around. Frisk leaned her arms on her table and rest her head against her arms, just listening to the brother's conversations.

"ya know someone asked me for sleeping pills."

"PLEASE STOP!"

"i said 'sure knock yourself out'."

"SANS PLEASE, I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG TO YOU!"

"hey pap whadaya call a sleep walking nun?"

"NO!"

"a roamin' catholic."

"...I'm going to get our orders."

"aw c'mon pap, wait whadaya get when you eat cookies in bed."

"I'm already gone."

"crummy sleep."

"BROTHER IF I DID NOT LOVE YOU, YOU WOULD BE DEAD TO ME!"

Frisk felt her eyes get wet, tears were silently streaming down her face as she watched Papyrus get up and wait in line. It was days like these that really made the resets harder to deal with, they had no idea who she was. She had more sleepovers at their home than she had at her own home, she new every little pet peeve about them, she new their guilty pleasures, hell Frisk new about Gaster.

They had told her so much, she knew so much about them.

Frisk wished, more than anything that when it reset, her memories would as well.

That way, everything would if only a little be easier.

Frisk's migraine finally calmed down and she was finally able to get a good look at Sans. He had his lab coat on and his infamous slippers, Frisk couldn't help but let out a giggle. Now that she got a good look at him she saw that he really did look tired, his eye sockets look much more dim and he was slouching a lot more.

" _Maybe he remembers the rests_ _."_ A voice tempted into her ear, and for a moment Frisk believed them, but it was Chara and they were the last person they could rely on.

"Shush, don't do that to me." Frisk whispered to herself, wanting to just get up and sit next to Sans.

Then he saw her looking at him.

And she could have sworn she saw recognition gather in his eyes.

But he just gave her a polite smile.

And Frisk wanted nothing more than to break down right then and there.

Instead a winning smile will have to do.

Frisk saw Sans stare at her for just a little longer, his eye sockets roaming her face for clues. Frisk let herself believe that he was trying to remember her somehow, but that was just a little fantasy. Frisk sipped her tea, unwanted memories flooding back with each sip.

" _Remember when_ _-."_

"Sush."

" _B u t-."_

"Tea, sush."

Papyrus came back soon after drinks in hand, he placed them on the table when all of a sudden Sans whispered something to him. This surprised both Frisk and Sans since Sans wasn't the biggest whisper, he only did it when he really needed too.

Papyrus wasn't the biggest whisper either.

"Yes, I have heard of the name Frisk! It's so familiar but, I just can't remember for the life of me." Frisk snapped her head to look at the brothers, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

She new she couldn't get her hopes but they knew her name! Maybe their memories were coming back to them, maybe Sans remembered but he doesn't know what's going on, maybe if she talked to them it would all stop, maybe-.

"yeah me neither, i just keep seeing it written all over my notebooks and arms." Frisk tried not to cry, she really did. She just stared down at her empty cup, hoping no one could see how broken she was.

Frisk started sobbing silently, a skill she had mastered over time. Hot tears poured down her cheeks, and she wanted to just get up and hug Papyrus. His hugs always made her feel okay, they seemed to give her hope, he would always tell her that he believed in her.

And she wanted to believe him.

"it's almost like i'm tryin to tell myself something."

Sans looked around and when he saw Frisk she almost looked like she was okay, her face was hidden but she just looked tired from far away. Luckily Sans knew a thing or two can could easily tell that she was crying, and he hated that.

When she smiled, there were bags under her eyes and her smile looked strained as if it had been forcing her to smile her entire life. But she still looked so beautiful, her eyes looked tired and screamed miserable. Yet she was just so stunning in only a big sweater and jeans with strange stains here and there.

It hurt to see her cry.

Who knows why.

She stood up seemingly on her way to the bathroom or for another drink, so what other time then to go and talk to her? She looked so fucking familiar that it was starting to hurt.

"be right back pap."

"Alright, just no more puns in public please?"

"tiba-."

"SANS!"

"heh, sorry pap."

Sans rushed towards Frisk well by rushed more like walked just a little bit faster than normal. Since she didn't seem to be moving at a considerably fast pace either, it was pretty easy for Sans to catch up. Right before Frisk could enter the bathrooms was when Sans felt appropriate to lightly bump into her. What Sans didn't expect was how frail her body might be and how light she was, so instead of being a light bump like planned. He fall right on top of her.

In the same position the boy always falls on the girl in Alphys' animes.

She looked up at him with those big and beautiful blue eyes of hers, a blush creeping it's way onto her face. Sans wa turning an ungodly shade of blue, but for some reason this felt right for him as if it was okay for him to do this. And Frisk looked more happy than she did horrified or embarrassed, she looked as if she were remembering an amazing memory.

Who knows how long they were there, but when multiple stares and coughs got Sans' attention he immediately got off her.

He could have sworn she looked disappointed.

"um, ah sorry bout that guess i'm just a bonehead." Sans tried to lighten the mood, he helped her up and rubbed the back of his neck. Blue still tinting his cheekbones, Sans gave a lopsided grin hoping it was enough of an apology.

Recognition flashed in Frisk's eyes for a moment, like she was debating with herself.

It was a tie.

Frisk chuckled, that soon turned into a giggle that soon turned into full blown laughter. Not so much about Sans pun but more about the fucking irony of it all. I mean god he had told her that stupid pun more times than Frisk could keep count, and she kept count of everything. So while Sans joined in thinking that his that her humor was just as fucked up at his, Frisk was debating weather Chara should have a go.

It seemed like such a good option too.

"It's okay, a little too cliche for my taste though," Frisk didn't even know that she was flirting, she had spoken like this to Sans so many times that it felt natural.

Apparently Sans was not used to this and seemed to lose his cool lazy guy appel.

"w-well, uh can't say i didn't try?" Sans said, avoiding any eye contact.

"Yeah, way more classier than saying hi." Frisk joked, smiling at Sans.

She hoped that he couldn't see how much effort it took to smile, he did.

He **always** seemed to know what was wrong.

"Sans? What is taking-Oh hello there!" Papyrus greeted taking long steps forward, he smiled down at Frisk.

Frisk could feel tears pricking the edge of her eyes, begging to fall.

But Frisk pushed them down and stuck out a polite hand for Papyrus to shake and put on a smile that could make anyone's head turn.

Sans saw all of this.

"Wow, you must be Papyrus I've heard so much about you!" Frisk acted along with knowing him, both Sans and Papyrus were taken aback by this.

"W-WOWIE REALLY?" Frisk felt a little proud that Papyrus was speaking normally to her. In the past, whenever Frisk acted like she had heard of him Pap would open up to her a whole lot faster than if she didn't. Besides seeing the stars in his eyes made it so worth it.

"I see you all the time on tv, and everywhere in general," Papyrus was actually a very famous chef and an amazing one at that to, he just can't for the life of him make spaghetti for the life of him. "See, I am such a huge fan." Frisk zipped down her jacket to reveal a black shirt with 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS HERE' written in a strange but suiting font.

"WOWIE THAT'S SO AMAZING, I MEAN OF COURSE YOU WOULD KNOW OF MY GREATNESS BUT I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET A REAL FAN! SANS I HAVE FANS!"

Papyrus gushed, never letting go of Frisk's hand not that she seemed to mind. Frisk's tired eyes seemed to brighten at Papyrus' voice, not that she had a thing for him it's just that she missed him. So much.

She desperately needed one of his hugs.

"Hey Papyrus?" Frisk asked nervously.

"YES?"

"Um, well since I'm a huge fan, do you think I could-if its okay! A um.." Frisk didn't really want to finish her sentence, for fear that the memories would be way to much to handle.

Sans saw this and let a smirk play his face, this would be good.

"hey pap i think she wants a hug." Sans could see the look Frisk gave him, it was a look he wouldn't dare grace with a description. But holy shit.

She looked scared.

"BUT OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR A FAN OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus leaned and scooped up Frisk lifting her off the ground and just comforted her. Papyrus felt..like he had done this before, she felt so familiar like he was meeting someone important he had met. Frisk immediately stiffed how many times had Pap held her like this? How many times had he held her so she wouldn't cry? How many times had Frisk let Papyrus cry into her when Gaster was brought up?

Frisk had lost count.

And she let herself cry.

Papyrus was confused why this felt so familiar.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOO

I DID IT YES YES-Ehm thank you all so so much for all of this, I really hope to keep working

Goodnight


	3. Gettin a little too personal there pal

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to break down like that."

"nah don't worry bout it, pap was crying too so you weren't alone."

"WHAT? I didn't _cry_ Sans, I-I just got something in my eye."

"oh really, what then?"

"...Tears…"

After the entire ordeal, Frisk had apologized countless times for both embarrassing the two brothers and staining Papyrus' shirt. Of course the brothers didn't really care about any of that, they were more concerned about Frisk.

"Frisk, would you like me to buy you more tea? I saw you drinking it and well nothing like a warm beverage to make things better!" Papyrus asked kindly, his brown eyes seemed to twinkle.

Frisk couldn't believe that anyone could be as kind as Papyrus, he wasn't a pushover but he was just genuinely so kind and patient. It made the resets harder knowing that Pap would always be kind, because time and time again people would take advantage of him without a second thought .

"No please Papyrus, don't trouble yourself-." Frisk started but Papyrus acted like he didn't hear.

"ONE CUP OF GOLDEN FLOWER TEA COMING RIGHT UP!" Papyrus exclaimed, walking up to the cashier and waiting in line all with a smile gracing his features.

Frisk looked defeated, she dug into her purse and brought out money and was about to give to Papyrus when a hand stopped her.

"don't bother kid, knowing pap he'll pretend to take it and when he comes back he'll just give it back," Sans smiled at Frisk, winking at her. "don't feel weird if pap asks for your number either, he's gonna wanna make sure you're okay."

Frisk chuckled full well knowing that Papyrus would indeed want to check up on her, he'll probably stay and talk with her the entire day if he could. Papyrus always showed Frisk kindness, behind his confidence and huge ego Papyrus really was amazing. Frisk looked over to try and out Papyrus' figure in the line, but her headache decided to show up again and make life hell.

" **sO wANna TelL HiM fRIsk** **?"** Chara tempted inside of Frisk's mind, Frisk just brought her hands up to massage her aching head.

" _Shut up."_ Frisk couldn't really think, it just **hurt.** She couldn't see or hear anything other than Chara, Frisk was trying with all her might to not cry right there on the spot.

" **aWW tHat hUrTS frISK.** **"** Chara mocked hurt, cackling as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard, it probably was.

"so, you got any siblings yourself?" Frisk had flinched a little at the sound of Sans' voice, then realizing that she must have been staring at him like a complete idiot. Frisk couldn't help but silently groan.

Not noticing that while she had been staring at the table, Sans had been silently staring her admiring every little detail that he could see. Sans had felt himself give up trying to figure out where he knew her from, but that's absolutely stupid after all. He would have remembered someone like her no matter what.

Who wouldn't?

"Well, yeah actually it's just that when I was around eight I was adopted," Frisk skipped the whole details of her life, how she was abused and she ran away but found herself at the Dreemur's doorstep and they took her in and she loved them and all the fun stuff.

She had already told him after all. "So I grew up with two brothers, Asriel and um.."

Frisk avoided eye contact with Sans, which was odd because she had looked pretty excited talking about her family. Sans gave her an odd look, as if saying her brothers name where going to summon a demon out of thin air or something.

"Chara…" Frisk noticed Sans giving her a strange look, she gave him an apologetic smile. "A couple years ago when we were still kids, Asriel and Chara had a um accident. Asriel now has multiple personality disorder although we only know of one, it's almost kind of like someone took control of his body and mind. So you can imagine how difficult it is to see your brother every morning but it's not really him."

Frisk started absentmindedly playing with the ends of her sweater, she looked up and sent Sans an apologetic smile.

"And it's kind of funny because when he gets out of control we put this weird vest over him so he can't use his arms. And this one time he fell down the stair and literally slid up all the way to my bedroom to yell at me, I thought he was a burglar so I beat him up and still hasn't forgiven me." Frisk started laughing herself, Asriel's face had been so fuking worth it.

Sans couldn't help but join in, the name rung multiple bells. They both calmed down and Frisk realised that she had maybe gotten just a little too personal.

No one likes someone you just met that gets all personal.

"Sorry, I guess you just wanted to hear the basics not my entire life story huh?" Frisk tried to smile at the end, but the headache made it look like she was in pain.

"nah don't worry 'bout it, i like listening to ya talk." Frisk couldn't help but let her shock show, Sans put two and two together. Figuring out why she was looking at him oddly. " i-i mean not that it's like a hobby but ya know with pap yellin all the time it's good to hear another voice-NOT that it's like a burden or anything i mean i-."

"Okay so one golden flower tea, one espresso and for for Sans a-SANS WHY ARE YOU RED? YOU HAVEN'T BLUSHED THIS HARD SINCE YOU MADE ME GO GET YOU A LOLLIPOP BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SHY A WEEK AGO!"

Papyrus had been looking at the two and saw that Sans was staring at her oddly, the same way Papyrus would find himself looking at Mettaton a lot. Frisk looked as if she were telling an old story again, sort of bored but still enticed. Sans seemed to be paying more attention to Frisk than anything else that was happening it seemed. But as soon as Papyrus came back he noticed that Sans was blushing and stuttering.

Two things that Sans almost never did.

So to save his brother and also embarrass him further Papyrus smiled at Frisk's giggling face, she looked better smiling rather than crying into his jacket.

Papyrus still couldn't figure out why she looks familiar.

"I hope my brother was keeping you good company Frisk," Pap shot Sans a quick knowing smile. "Hopefully he was able to cheer you up, I prefer to see you smiling rather than crying." Papyrus smiled down at Frisk thanks to their height differences.

"Thank you Papyrus, I really have no idea how I could possibly thank you guys." Frisk subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, a voice deep inside mocking how much help Frisk needed.

Frisk could barely hear the voice.

" entertain us kid," Sans seemed to recover from the last few minutes, leaning on the table his eyes roaming Frisk's face. "i mean tell us about you, you seem to know all about pap."

Frisk spoke without even thinking again, that's another no no in the reset book 101. You **ALWAYS** need to think before you speak.

"I know about you too Sans."

Sans and Papyrus' faces were amazing, so much so that Frisk herself began laughing in between words. She came up with the best excuses, a pro from resets.

"Yeah I tend to want to be cultured and I'm such a nerd for your experiments," Frisk explained, smiling at the brothers "Your research is amazing, I seriously cannot imagine how you would come up with everything."

Frisk knew that Sans had been working on timelines, she remembered him saying that there were other timelines happening right now that we wouldn't dream about. Everyone had been very iffy about his whole idea, even Alphys. .

Not Frisk, after all she had the experience.

"w-wow, um really?" Sans tried not to look like it was important, but just how Frisk spoke as if he was the most interesting thing she had ever known was not helping.

"You two are so weird, whenever Sans comes home and throws his papers everywhere I can't even make out his handwriting!" Papyrus angrily siped his tea, and burned his tongue but kept calm as to prove his point.

"Let alone what he does at work, all I know is that you work with science but that's it." Papyrus explained.

Frisk recalled that Sans never allowed Pap to know about what he did behind the lab doors, those all stayed between himself, Alphys, and Frisk. Pap couldn't bear to know the crap Sans had to deal with everyday, he wouldn't let him go to work or leave the house.

"You know Sans I remember a story that might cheer Frisk up," Frisk immediately sat up straighter, preparing herself for one of Sans' embarrassing stories, Sans knowing what was coming glared at Papyrus'. "I mean if you would like to hear it of course Frisk."

"frisk please don-"

"Please, I would LOVE to hear more about the great Papyrus...and Sans too I guess." Frisk knew that the brothers knew that she was joking, but it felt amazing to see their smiling faces.

Papyrus' started cracking up loudly, and Sans himself tried covering his mouth as to not let any snorts escape. Frisk let their laughter drown out Chara, she let her eyes close and just let herself soak in the happiness. Who knows how long it will last?

"S-See Sans," Papyrus spoke after finally calming down "That's a joke."

"heh, you're right bro."

"So what story was I about to hear?"

"OH YES! I nearly forgot well this one is about how Sans fell and spilled my spaghetti all over the floor in front of my crush."

Frisk already laughed at the look on Sans' blushing face, Papyrus' smiled innocently and took a sip of his tea. Sans glanced over at Frisk's smiling face, she seemed less tired and her eyes seemed to be brighter. The smile was a better look on her than the sobbing girl he met a few minutes ago. Sans preferred this Frisk any day over the sobbing, broken one.

It made the embarrassing story worth it.

"So it was when we were around fifteen if I remember correctly and I always packed our lunches, and then one day as we were walking to school my crush just so happened to be walking the same path as us. So naturally I wanted to go say hi but of course the fear of rejection held me back, so Sans walked up for me to say hi. And before Sans could say anything he fell, spilled the lunch of spaghetti I made and as I ran to see if he was okay I slipped and fell." Papyrus' said, laughing in between words as he spoke.

Sans was hiding in his hood, Frisk always loved that he did that whenever he got embarrassed.

"AND THEN-!"

"god papyrus' i hate you."

 **" tHeY ARe jUsT goInG tO forGeT YOu FrISk, StOP trYiNg**."

 ***The sound of Papyrus' and Sans' laughter fills you with DETERMINATION**

* * *

"-And then he gets so mad that he slams open the door and yells "YOU'RE HAVING SEX AREN'T YOU" but since he slammed the door open with his body since we put a straight jacket on him, he fell against the door and when I opened it he was leaning on it and fell on his face," Frisk couldn't help but let out a snort "And then he freaking tried to get up but since he was on the floor all he could do was roll around and after like a minute he tried to leave. But since my room was closest to the stairs he freaking ROLLED DOWN THE STAIRS-and our mom had just gotten home too so he rolled into her and started crying."

Laughter roared from their table as Papyrus and Sans leaned on the table for support. Other bystanders gave up looking over to give them glares, they just got used to the sound of their laughter. Frisk had completely forgotten about timelines, resets, she had forgotten about Chara and how this entire day could be erased tomorrow.

It didn't matter.

Because Frisk was determined, she had lost hers so long ago and was about to let Chara have control. Because now Frisk was ready to go through as many resets, she was ready, she was filled with **DETERMINATION.**

"W-What, pfft h-happened to him?" Papyrus asked between laughs still not able to talk properly.

"Asriel c-couldn't even walk up the stairs for like a week, he said that they were after his death. So for like two weeks he slept on the floor near our washing machine because he said it kept him calm." Frisk had calmed down after a while, faintly remembering a pissed Asriel not being able to look at her.

"oh m-my god frisk," Sans spoke in between chuckles. "that was the best fucking story yet." He smiled widely at her, a genuine look of happiness on his face.

Frisk couldn't help but blush at his smile, to make Sans laugh was nothing to be taken for granted he spent so much time making everyone else laugh that he laughter was something truly amazing.

"I don't know, that time when you made Pap go get you a lollipop at the doctor was pretty hard to beat," Frisk couldn't help but let out a giggle "I mean how hard is it to go and ask for one?"

"the sign said only for kids sweetheart, and i'm not one to break the rules," Frisk let out a severely unattractive snort that Sans found adorable "you're one to talk, what 'bout when you cried because you felt disgusting after you took more than one candy huh?"

Frisk turned an ungodly shade of red at the memory that Sans laughed at.

"THE BOWL FELL SANS-and everyone looked at me as if I were the antichrist I swear!"

"heh not one _snicker_?"

"That was awful."

" aw c'mon frisky you're smiling."

"Oh my God, don't call me that."

"what don't like pet names frisky?"

"I swear anything is better than that I swear."

"AHEM!" Papyrus faked coughed, he seemed to be trying to fight off a smile and put on a glare but he couldn't help it.

They were becoming his 'OTP' as Alphys would put it.

Their redining faces were enough to make Papyrus let out a fanboy squeal on the inside (note to self stop picking up Alphys' antics) but he regained his composer and looked calmly at Sans.

"Sans may I speak with you, it won't take long Frisk!" Papyrus smiled at her before making his way to a nearly deserted part of the shop.

"guess he ain't takin no for an answer," Sans shot a side wink at Frisk before getting up. "be right back frisky." Frisk let out a giggle when Sans nearly tripped over the chair before trying to act as if nothing had happened.

That dork.

One of the other problems with the whole going back in time thing is that being alone is a pretty bad thing to be, since all the stress, anxiety, and borderline depression weren't really a good thing to have. Being alone with your thoughts after being surrounded by people isn't the best, but that's not what Frisk is going through. In almost every experience there will be an optimist, then there will be that asshole that just wants to give up and when their thoughts get stronger it's harder to resist.

You're not alone with your thoughts, they left now you are left alone with-

 **"hEY fRiskY, beEN A wHile hUh?"**

Them.

* * *

"Sans."

"yeah bro?"

"I think we can both agree that I haven't seen you this happy in quite some time, I haven't heard you laugh in quite some time either!"

"could say the same for you bro."

"Yes, it has been very lonely without Metta, and since Undyne and Alphys are always busy and with you at work….MAYBE FRISK COULD BE OUR FRIEND!"

" yeah, but pap...doesn't she look familiar to ya?"

"Y-Yes, it has crossed my mind and didn't you say that her name has been appearing in places correct?"

"yeah...and the way she looked at you pap."

"What do you mean?"

"she looked as if you came back from the dead or something, i mean when she hugged you pap...felt like i got smacked with nostalgia didn't you pap?"

"...Sans we need to help her, I believe there is more to Frisk than we know….I know I have met her before."

"...heh, whatever you say bro you are great after all."

"YES OF COURSE, IT'S CLEARLY OBVIOUS THAT I'M RIGHT SANS WHEN AM I NOT?"

"never bro."

Both brothers turned to go back to Frisk and maybe go back to talking, but that was not the case. Frisk held her head in her hands and she seemed to be trembling, she was muttering something under breath. Sans and Papyrus immediately made there way over to Frisk, Papyrus put a hand on her shoulder to see what was wrong.

She was smiling.

And crying.

Sans didn't know what to say or do to help her, but as soon as she looked up at the two Frisk was frantically wiping her eyes. She tried to push Chara away not wanting to scare them, but their eyes made it hard not to cry again.

"S-Sorry guys, I was just-" Frisk stopped talking and glanced at her ringing phone, jumping into action and scrambling to pack her things. "CRAP CRAP SORRY GUYS-shitfuckowhothot-I HAVE TO GO MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME, LIKE ACTUAL MURDER!"

Sans stiffened, he knew he had heard this before.

Frisk slammed the amount of money she owed, not caring that Papyrus shot her a disapproving look.

"TAKE IT AS A TIP THEN!"

Sans slowly followed her, heart pumping inside his chest because this was not nostalgic. He had lived this before.

A soon as Frisk made her way out the door Sans stopped her from getting any further, he held her arm as to keep her from leaving. He had so many questions, because he knew her, he met her. Sans couldn't help but feel comfort in her blue eyes that seemed to be burdened with tears.

" hey frisky, ya know...may sound weird but i coulda sworn i know you," He showed her his palm, which still had the word on in black marker, if not a little faded "i mean i'm not stalking you but i'm pretty sure i wrote this for a reason, and this was way before i met ya."

Sans eased on his grip on Frisk's shoulder, still never breaking eye contact through his entire rant. Frisk tried to seem strong and debated whether she should tell him, this was the best news she had heard in over 21 resets.

Frisk just placed a warm hand on Sans' cheek, finding it surprisingly cold. Sans' almost flinched at the sudden contact but it felt so heavenly that he seemed to melt into her touch. Frisk leaned in staring into his dark blue orbs, they never seemed to lose their spark no matter how lazy he would get. Frisk placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead, having to stand on her tiptoes just a little to be able to reach him. As soon as she stepped back to open her mouth to speak of course that's when Asriel decided to show up.

He honked his car's' horn as loud as humanly possible, making both Frisk and Sans jump. Frisk turned an ungodly shade of red, reminding herself that she loved her brother.

"That's uh..my ride." Frisk fidgeted, turning to give Sans a strained and forced smile. "Well you were right about Papyrus giving me his number, he gave me yours too if that's okay."

She looked as if she needed that, she just needed to be able to call him.

"course, hope you like puns though kid." Sans attempted to lift her spirits, Asriel honked louder.

Frisk just rolled her eyes and flipped him off, earning a chuckle from Sans and even louder honking from Asriel, Frisk smiled once more but Sans knew there was so much more hidden behind that smile. She gave him one last look, and mumbled something almost unhearable.

"Please….don't forget."

She shoved a piece of crumpled paper into his hand before entering the car, placing a chaste kiss on her brother's cheek. He immediately started yelling as she put her seatbelt on.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE FRISK? YOU MISSED WORK!"

Huh she did have work, eh won't matter.

"Asriel watch the road, you're going to crash into that dog."

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT, MO-TORIEL WILL KILL ME IF YOU'RE NOT HOME ON TIME!"

"I am an adult you know-WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!"

"FORGET THE FUCKING DOG AND ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Sans stood there until the car left narrowly avoiding the dog, he watched her from the window until she was out of sight. Sans stood there rubbing the same place her cheek and been, his forehead still numb from her lips.

Sans looked down at the photo and nearly dropped it, he had somehow stumbled into the shop, sitting at their table and just dumbfounded at the picture.

This wasn't possible.

There was no way that this was real.

"SANS ARE YOU OKAY? I SAW FRISK LEAVE AND YOU TWO-Oh what's this?"

Science didn't have any explanation for that.

"S-Sans, how?"

Frisk was in the middle with Sans' arms lazily draped over her shoulders, Papyrus was sitting cross legged on the floor with Metta right next to him kissing his cheek. Undyne was giving Frisk a noggie with Alphys squeezed right next to Frisk, both Frisk and Undyne had their arms wrapped around Alphys' shoulders. A middle aged woman and man were standing behind everyone, they seemed like the queen and king, the woman had a purple hijab wrapped around her head kissing the middle aged man's' cheek. A person was cut off from the picture but from what he could see, he had a striped shirt.

On the front of the picture in big red bold letters were two words, but they seemed to carry so much meaning

 **DON'T FORGET**


	4. Sibling bonding, sort of

Isn't it sweet when your brother picks you up without you asking him? Well it would be but unfortunately you go back repentantly back in time, you have your dead sibling inside of your head, the love of your life doesn't remember you, there is a good chance you fucked up the timeline, and you got blood all over your favorite sweater! (Really short guys sorry, oh and POV switching, and thank you so much for everything it means the world to me.)

* * *

 **Why did you do that?**

You got into the car slowly, trying to block out his voice. He was yelling at you for something, you just couldn't bring yourself to care even the slightest. You rubbed your eyes hard, when you opened them you saw patterns that made no sense.

That made you smile, if only a little.

 **That was so stupid Frisk, it's just going to make you more dramatic when the timeline resets.**

You rolled down the window so that the cool crisp air nipped at your cheeks, you could see the outline of the brothers from the shop's window. As soon as the car started moving you longed to see them once more, just their presence was enough to put you at ease.

 **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?**

"FRISK!" His voice only worsened your migraine, you winced as your held your hair and pulled lightly.

You were such a mess.

 **Yeah you are.**

 _'Shut up, at least I'm not a disembodied voice living in someone's head.'_ You thought, hoping that they would leave you the fuck alone. Asriel was still talking to you, you could hear sounds but no words were forming at all.

 **At least I don't go back in time, without anybody forgetting about me.**

 _'Touche''_

"-THAT GUY?" Asriel's rant seemed to have come with a close, you looked up and saw that he was staring intently at you, while multiple cars honked for him to move.

"Green light." You murmured, not finding the strength to even form a sentence.

He cursed under his breath, you rolled up the window slightly, the cool wind still tousled your hair and you smiled as you felt your headache lessen. You placed your forehead against the window, faintly remembering when you were so close to Sans. No matter the timeline, Sans would always be Sans.

"Who was the guy Frisk, he looked familiar." You perked up but went back to slumping, it wasn't the first time someone would remember a little.

"Old lover," You loved whenever you teased him with your humor, "Separated because of the war, but turns out his mistress and him are getting back together. I reignited some memories and the poor guy fell head over heels for me again, but now the brother has the hots for me now too. So you could only imagine the tension. Did y-."

"Friiiiiiisk." He whined, and for just a split second you could see your brother.

The real Asriel, your best friend

But the multiple personality disorder arose and there went your brother. Right through your fingers yet again.

"Old friend calm down," It wasn't exactly a lie, "I think you two may have met, I forgot." You returned to your fetal position in the car. You hated how much you already missed the bonehead, it had barely even been five minutes.

You really shouldn't have given him the picture.

"Hmm, you know Mo-Toriel was really worried about you," He actually sounded concerned for you, his hands tightened around the wheel, "Do you have any idea how many times Da-Asgore called you? Hell he was about to get a royal guard to come and find you!" You smiled, knowing for a fact that he would actually go through with it.

"Sorry, I forgot I had work today, thought it was Sunday." You pondered weather you should mention that you didn't care about work at all.

It's not like it mattered anyway.

 **Sure tell him, oh and don't forget to mention that his dead brother says hi.**

 _'Ah, still sarcastic even in the after life huh?'_ You thought bitterly, you wished there was someway to flip someone who lives in your mind.

"You never forget what day it is Frisk," You rolled your eyes openly at that one, "That's like one of the only good things about you." You turned to look at him, his eyes were on you rather than the street.

Eh, what's so bad about dying?

"That I never miss work?"

"You never forget, it's both annoying and amazing."

 **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA OH GOD, PLEASE LET ME SAY HI!**

You felt tears prickle the edges of your eyes, you went to rub them away from sight. Now was so not the time to be a crybaby. You looked out your window and noticed how the sun had begun to set. The sky was an explosion of colors now, all different shades of oranges, reds, pinks and even in the distance indigo. The bright colors made you think back to his eyes, ironic as it was they were just a single blue hue.

He had always said that his were so unspecial, you faintly remembered a timeline in which you listed everything beautiful about him. You had cried for God knows how long when you lost that list the nest reset.

"If you're hinting at something, yes I still remember when you tried on my bra, no I have not mentioned it to anyone." You smirked as his pale face flushed a bright pink.

"UGH SHUT UP IDIOT, I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE!" He began to hit you on the shoulder with his unoccupied hand, you winced at each hit.

Your frail body was already sensitive as it is.

"I mean if you still want it I still have it," You tried not to laugh as he shrunk in his seat even further, "I haven't worn it since then, it just didn't feel right on the body of another." You picked at the loose skin on your fingers absentmindedly.

"Ugh, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today Frisk. I almost let you rot there with those...friends of yours." You quickly cast your eyes over Asriel, he seemed to be thinking?

Maybe he-.

 **He doesn't remember, don't get your hopes up.**

Buzzkill much?

After some time you felt some type of bravery swell up deep inside you, you bit your fingernail anxiously. How are you supposed to start a conversation with your multiple personality brother and tell him that you're very stressed, much depressed, and go back in time and remember everything. Well not everything but at least you know what to expect.

"Stop biting your nails Frisk, it's annoying." You cast an annoyed glare his way, deciding to be even more of an ass you continued your task. "Ugh,I should have let you face Toriel alone." He groaned, you took a deep breath and bit hard on your thumb.

Blood oozed out but you didn't care, fully facing Asriel you proceeded to fuck up yet again another time line.

"Hey Asriel?" Chara was screaming at you to not say anything, just keep your mouth shut.

 **yOU arE JuST gOinG tO RuIN EVerYThiNG eVEn mORe!**

"What?" His monotone response wasn't really helping your anxiety but that was besides the point.

 **dON't dO iT FriSK**

"Have you ever thought about how there could be other universes besides our own?" He seemed thrown off, probably expected another embarrassing memory, "Uhh, no why would I?" You wiped away your bleeding thumb on your sweater.

"W-Well uh just think about it, right now a completely different you is living right now as we speak," You gripped your hands tightly, focusing on keeping your voice steady and calm, "I mean if you think about in an another Alternate Universe everything could be sort of similar, or worlds apart."

"Alternate Universe?"

"AU for short, but listen to me Asriel in some AU's we could be living underground. In others we're monsters that were trapped by humans, in others I could be the only human and you're all monsters underground, in others we're in outer space. H-Hey ever think about the AU where our roles are reversed? T-That one's, pfft really funny to think about?" You laughed your heart out, you laughed for so long and so hard that you felt yourself crying.

You held your sides, your entire body was begging for you to stop but to hell with that.

"Frisk wh-." You didn't want him to lecture you, you just wanted him to listen.

How hard was it for him to shut up and listen?

"Wouldn't it be amazing that with every AU, I could go back in time, and I couldn't actually die?" You pressed your palms onto your head, your laughter fading, "Like there was no way, no FUCKING WAY THAT I COULD DIE. N-No matter what, and s-some days when you least EXPECT IT THE TIMELINE RESTS!"

The car stopped moving entirely, you didn't care at all.

"Fri-."

"AND WHEN THE TIMELINE RESETS, IT CAN RESET TO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DAY AND EVEN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AU FLOWEY," You froze at your mistake, your turned your head and saw his confused stare.

"Who's Flowey?" A bitter laugh escaped your lips, of course.

What did you think would happen? You would be a drama queen, scream at him about timelines and crap, and then BAM? He instantly remembers everything just because you really, really want him to?

 **You-**

'Yeah, yeah I know you idiot you're getting very predictable.' You snapped at Chara, hoping he would just leave it at that.

"Never mind, I just uh let out all my stress out on you," You rubbed your eyes free of tears, "My nightmares have just been getting worse, and I've been lacking in the whole take your pills thing two so-." You went to brush your hair free from your face, but Asriel caught it in his.

He began to pull the sleeves from your sweater upwards, you yanked it back towards you. A mad blush spreading all over your face.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" He rolled his eyes at you, as if it was obvious.

"I want to check your wrists idiot, remember the last time you went on and on about time and crap?" You froze instantly, you had been trying to forget that memory for a while now. "I don't know about you but I rather not see Toriel and Asgore cry, and I could go without seeing you so messed up." You could tell that deep down, Asriel was fighting for you.

He really did care about you in some weird way, you felt that you at least owed it to him to be strong for the next few resets. It wasn't fair that you were being such a crybaby, heh the roles were really turned around this time huh?

"Asirel trust me I'm okay, I just got too stressed with work and everything and I just took it out on you but really I'm fine," You shot him your best smile that you could manage, hoping it would cover for you, "I promise I'm really okay, that's kind of why I stayed so long with those friends. They really helped me forget everything for a while, but I-."

The car hummed to life and began moving once again, you huffed in annoyance as you brushed strands of loose hair away. There goes your nice and oddly pleasant moment.

Asriel spoke quietly and in a monotone voice so that it was hard to really tell how he was feeling. "You should really be with those two weirdos more often, I'm pretty sure they're willing to actually put up with you." A smile played your features, he cast a quick glance at you, "You're so emotional and dramatic Frisk." That got a laugh out of you, be it sort of forced.

A ghost of a smile spread across his face, before returning to his unemotional stature. He turned on the radio before adjusting it for a while, you were about to complain about him just leaving it alone but a familiar tune began to play. Your smile went twice as big as your starred at Asriel with your anxious eyes, he wanted you to listen to your song.

"If it'll get you to shut up and stop being a crybaby so be it." You didn't care about his insults, instead you focused on the words and began to mouth the words.

 _I'm taking over my body,_

 _Back in control, no more shotty,_

 _I bet a lot of me was lost,_

 _Ts uncrossed and Is undotted,_

 _I fought it a lot_

 _And it seems a lot like flesh is all I got,_

 _Not anymore, flesh out the door,_

 _Swat,_

 **This seems a little too on the nose, don't you think?**

 _I must've forgot, you can't trust me,_

 _I'm open a moment and close when you show it,_

 _Before you know it, I'm lost at sea,_

 _And now that I write and think about it,_

 _And the story unfolds,_

 _You should take my life,_

 **God don't say it, come on please don't say it**

 _You should take my soul_

 **Ugh, are you trying to tell me something Frisk?**

You felt your eyelids get heavy, you figured that you deserved a good nap after the wonderful day you had. You continued to murmur the lyrics even as you laid your forehead against the window. You felt silent tears fall down your cheeks as your thought flooded with memories of all different Sans' you had met in all different AU's

They were all so different but they were all Sans.

You begged and prayed, that to whoever was in charge of all of this that they would let you wake up tomorrow. On a new day entirely, and maybe just maybe in the same timeline and universe. It's the most heartbreaking moment to wake up in a completely different world, when you were doing so well. You could hear Chara whispering in your head even as you fell asleep.

He never left you alone did he?

 **cAN't wAIt tO SEe hOW MuCh YoU'Ll cRY wHeN It aLL ReSEts FRIsK**

And I'll be holding on to you

I'll be holding onto you

* * *

 **RESET?**

 **….**

 **….**

 _"No, that's enough please."_

 **….**

 **…**

* * *

So fun fact about me, I have amazing ideas for stories at like 5 am and I write them down, but in the morning when I go over them it's crap. huehuehuehuehueh *cries* Thank you all so much though, I say this so much but I just want you all to really know how much you all mean to me.

Thank you so much and goodnight


	5. When youre done resetting, are you free?

**SUMMERY:** **Planning a night out seems pretty harmless, and of course Undyne is the first choice, she IS Frisk's besty after all. Besties gotta stick together, no matter the timeline.**

This was just going to be Frisk and Chara but seriously Undyne is SO underestimated, she's like my second favorite character. (None of u will be able to guess my favorite, I'm cereal no one will know) Anyways this was kind of a feel good maybe chapter? I want u all to feel nice and happy now because I promise u will not feel like this for long. Oh and this IS a human AU but don't worry that won't last for a while.

* * *

 **God, you are such a fucking brat**

"I know I suck right?"

 **You seriously freaked him out just because you were 'scared'.**

"Hey when you repeat the same day over and over again, you get tried."

 **And the incident with the skeleton?**

"Technically he's a human in this one, and I'd like to use my free pass on that one."

 **Very funny Frisk.**

"Well what do you want from me? Since when were either of us in control?"

 **That doesn't mean doing whatever the hell we want.**

"You're always the one saying how we should say things differently just to see how people would react, freaking hypocrite!"

 **That was different.**

"How? Because I actually did something different without you telling me?"

 **…**

"Exactly."

"Frisk stop talking to yourself we're home."

Frisk was slammed back into reality all too suddenly, they let out a sudden gasp realizing that they were back in Asriel's car. No chara in sight, but not really out of mind.

"W-wha-."

"Come on, let's just get you to bed."

Asriel mumbled, reaching over to unbuckle Frisk's seat belt for her, much to the displeasure of Frisk. She always hated whenever Asriel or Chara would think that they were the older brothers, when in reality Frisk was 4 months older than the two. It still bugged her whenever Asriel would treat her like a child and just do things for her.

"I'm not 8 Asriel I'm capable of pushing a button," He paid her no mind, walking around the car Asriel opened Frisk's door. Not even looking at her but rather the pavement instead, who knew there was so many ants? "Seriously, now I can't even open my own door?" Frisk grumbled, feeling rather useless and pathetic.

 **Wait, more than usual right?**

"Do you ever stop being a fucking dick?" Frisk mumbled to herself, Asriel was already at the front door looking for the right key. Frisk got out of the car, slamming the car door shut not caring if it was actually rather hard. "Like does it get tiring or do you have some sort of refuel? Huh?" Frisk smirked victoriously at Chara's silence.

Asriel held the door wide open for Frisk to walk in, she shot him a dirty look as she walked past. Her soul dropped when he didn't say anything to her, not even an "Idiot" or stuck his tongue out at her. He just stared at the ground with a blank look, Frisk almost stopped dead in her tracks but Asirel just pushed past her into the house.

 **See? You scared him, you know he was always a crybaby.**

Frisk stood there, rigid in place with her arms right by her side. Maybe Chara was actually right about something? 'Ugh, I'm really insane if I'm actually thinking that.' Frisk thought, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She could really use sleep.

Like a lot.

"PUNK!"

Or not.

Undyne stormed into the room, practically shaking the entire room and making Frisk lose a bit of her balance. The tall woman practically pushed passed Asriel and grabbed Frisk and pulled her right into her chest. Frisk couldn't even react in time and soon found herself pressed tightly against a pair of boobs, and Undyne's shrill voice screaming in her ear.

"WHERE THE FUCKIN' HELL HAVE YA BEEN?" Not even giving Frisk a chance to speak, Undyne began to give her a noogie, "ME N' YOUR PARENTS WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR TINY ASS!" Undyne let out a maniac laughter at Frisk's flailing body.

"Mmmffmmfhhmmhh." Frisk tried to speak but let out a squeal of protest when Undyne plopped her back on the ground, "Mmmfg-DO THAT UNDYNE!" Frisk yelled red faced and rescheduled to a laughing Undyne. "Seriously, we talked about this! I don't think my back can take any more of your hugs." Frisk painfully rubbed her back, pain shooting through her body instantly.

Undyne finally calmed down, she looked down at Frisk's red face and began laughing once again.

"BWAAHAHAHA-YOUSHOULDA-HAHAHAH-S-SEEN YOUR-AHAHAH!" Undyne wrapped one muscular arm around Frisk's shoulders, pulling her close. Frisk couldn't help but start laughing herself.

Undyne's laughter was just so contagious, it didn't help that it was actually pretty funny.

"Pfft, ahahhah o-okay I..hahahaha," Frisk started to wipe a tear that had somehow formed in the corner of her eye, ".H-hi Undyne..pfft, w-why are you here?" Frisk checked her wristwatch, a perfect 10 o'clock on the dot. "It's pretty late do you want me to drop you off or anything?" Frisk found that her yearning for sleep seemed to have disappeared.

"Nah, I can handle myself out there 'sides no offence punk but you're not very intimidating." Undyne cocked her head to the side, hoping she could somehow see intimidation. "Nope sorry squirt can't see ya as a very menacing bodyguard."

 _'Fair enough.'_ Frisk thought to herself, she was on the short side with only being 5'4 and it wasn't like Frisk had any muscles that could scare people away. She also got startled whenever she placed her cup down too loudly.

"Whatever I'm 160 pounds of whoopass and you know it." Frisk smirked, punching the air for more effect.

"HA! Oh sorry punk, did I say that out loud?" Undyne mocked.

"Very hilarious, but seriously why're you here?" Frisk asked, removing herself from Undyne's hold and to their living room. It smelled of butterscotch pie. "Not that I hate seeing you but you've been saying how busy you are and all that." Frisk sat on the big reading couch, and although it was clearly too big for her she practically melted into the plushness.

It was not rare to see Undyne in their home, she had a pretty big history with Toriel and Asgore and was piratically a member of the demurrer family. In mostly all the timelines and AU's Undyne was somehow squished into the family one way or another.

Undyne plopped herself on the floor right in front of Frisk, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion since there was a well working couch right next to them. "Yeah works been a real bitch, apparently it's hard to be a professional fighter AND having schools trust you enough to let you be a gym teacher." Undyne groaned, massaging her head from an oncoming migraine.

 **Seriously? Who would trust HER with children with the way she looks?**

It was true that many people judge Undyne too soon with her appearance, people wrote her off as intimidating and rough by just her looks. When in reality she was probably one of the best people alive, with her anger issues and faults of course. She was always pushed aside thanks to her unnatural red hair and multiple scars along her face, the piercings on her ears did little to help people's opinions of her. Undyne somehow gave everyone the middle finger and just not care about what they thought of her, unfortunately her confidence did get her into a lot of fights. And those fights lead her to getting pretty bad wounds on her left eye that she hides with a patch, she could have chosen a regular bandage but according to Undyne it was "WAY MORE BADASS!"

 _'You are making me hate you by the minute Chara, as if anyone would trust you.'_ Frisk glared at nothing in particularly, grabbing a fistful of her sweater to prevent her from screaming.

 **Ooh, temper temper.**

 _'Fuck off.'_

"Did you tell them that you can bench press at least seven children?" Frisk asked, it was rather impressive.

"YEAH! AND THEY STILL WERE IFFY ABOUT ME," Frisk hastily handed Undyne a pillow,already knowing what was about to happen, "NGAAHHH!" Undyne's screams were muffled thanks to the pillow.

She had serious anger issues.

Soon Undyne's smiling face was looking right back at Frisk, her sharp teeth sticking out. "Besides I haven't seen much of ya anymore, seems like yer trying to get away from us or somethin'." Undyne suspiciously leaned in, her good eye scanning Frisk up and down.

"Same as you, work's been hell and as I've been known to be; stressed, depressed and not very well dressed."

"That's not funny punk."

"Whatever, you're smiling."

Frisk subconsciously started to smile as well

"Frisk I'm serious." Frisk stopped dead cold in her tracks, Undyne's intimidating stature and glare pierced Frisk like a spear, "You look like shit, meaning you haven't slept or ate in days. I just finished talking to Tori and Asgore and fuck Frisk you're worrying us!"

Undyne was standing now, looking down at Frisk like a misbehaved child caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I'm fine really, there's nothing wro-."

"Even flower boy over there is worried about you!" Undyne angrily pointed to the doorway where Asriel still stood. Not creepy at all. "You have gotta tell me Frisk if there's anything I can help ya with, we are besties after all so you better tell me right now." Undyne smiled menacingly at Frisk, confusing Frisk with what emotions to feel at the moment.

Undyne really did care about Frisk, she just had her own way of showing it. But it really did hurt, knowing that you're making someone that cares so much feel so useless and hopeless. She already made things bad enough as it is, and although this could all be forgotten in less than an hour it was hard not to trust someone.

Even though it wasn't even them.

 **The real them anyways.**

"Umm, you know we haven't hung out in a while..maybe if you're free tomorrow we co-."

"YOU GOT IT PUNK!" Undyne bellowed, scooping the small girl in her arms, twirling her around. "And just for you, I'll let us spend the whole day together! So ya better get READY GIRLY, WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Undyne was screaming at the of her rant, Frisk held onto dear life onto Undyne.

"Y-yeah, c-can y...you put m-me..d-down?" Undyne noticed Frisk disappointed face, she sheepishly smiled as she let go of Frisk.

"Heh sorry about that punk, seemed to have gotten carried away." Undyne apologized, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Good thing Tori and Asgore are heavy sleepers or else I'd be screwed." Frisk plopped herself back into the reading couch, feeling much, much sleepier.

"Wait you seriously waited here with the lights off, with everyone sleeping for me to get home?" Frisk raised and eyebrow in suspicion, all the while a smug smile graced her lips.

Undyne seemed to turn a light pink, making Frisk giggle into her hand. "What I do with my free time is my own business got that?" Trying to look menacing, Undyne glared at Frisk but she started to smile as well.

"Besides I really did miss ya squirt, and I guess friends are supposed to care about each other." Undyne smiled her toothy grin.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday."

Undyne chuckled "Oh yes, poor Frisk who no one shows any sort of love. Tell me how do you manage?"

"Faith, trust and a whole lotta pixie dust." Frisk smiled weakly, her eyes drooping from the lack of sleep.

Undyne seemed to notice this. "What? You're passing out on me! And here I thought we were gonna watch Mew Mew Kissy Cuite 2!" She protested, playfully shaking Frisk's shoulder.

"Sorry maybe later? Besides it sucked balls, they completely ignored the original character developments and just used the entire movie to have Mew Mew kiss like every person she sees. THEY DIDN'T EVEN INCLUDE MEKIWI IN IT!"

The movie did in fact suck, Frisk didn't even get a chance to mention the crap animation. Seriously it looked like something Sans would draw. Frisk loved him but he sucked at drawing…

Sans

Sans

 **You miss him don't you?**

Undyne didn't seem to notice Frisk's discomfort, she just ruffled Frisk's hair "Still gonna make you watch it with me anyways, mind if I watch it real quick while you nap?" Frisk didn't bother to answer since Undyne was already on the couch turning on the tv.

Grumbling to herself, Frisk shifted around to make herself more comfortable, tugging on her oversized sweater as a form of blanket. Soon Frisk was practically covered head to toe in her sweater, she sniffed around and saw that there was indeed a butterscotch pie sitting on the kitchen table. Frisk was about to get up before realizing that she was in no mood for pie, and she was way too comfortable to even move a muscle. Closing her eyes, Frisk tried to ignore the catchy anime intro in the background and just go to sleep. Of course when she was finally going to get some rest, that was the perfect moment to think.

…

...

 **Miss me fruit loop?**

"Stop it, I hated that name so much. It didn't even make sense."

 **Yes it did, you were and still are small. Thus fruit loop.**

"I was literally the same exact height as you guys, I was even older than you!"

 **Too bad so sad partner**

"It's really hard to remember you're a reincarnated demon thing sometimes."

 **Hey, I'm technicality still a child. I think.**

"Okay well that's creepy, and makes me feel like a bad person for cursing at you."

 **Seriously, THAT makes you feel like a bad person? Not telling your brother about multiple universes, kind of implying that you need a nice white room and a straight jacket?**

"Well gee you have anymore comfort left in you? I think you could make me feel a little more worse you know."

 **Heh..I have no control over the-**

"I know. Don't bring it up Ch-."

 **Whoa** **, do you really want to say my name out loud?**

"I said it earlier today."

 **That was different and you know it.**

"Fair enough."

 **Oh, and Frisk?**

"Hmm?"

 **You do realize that you've been talking in your sleep right? Not helping your case saying that you're okay.**

"Shit biscuit."

Suddenly there was a lot of movement, Frisk continued to close her eyes trying to listen in on the conversation that was happening. She almost squealed when she felt herself getting picked up, but recognized Undyne's scent. Not creepy in the slightest.

"Let me carry her, this IS my house after all." Could Asriel sound even MORE like a spoiled brat?

Undyne scoffed "Pssh yeah sure, you can't even carry a flower pot kid. Outta the way." Frisk could almost picture Undyne's smug toothy grin.

Frisk heard shoving and caught Asriel mumble something about: "Idiot, fuck you and your freaking muscles." Or something along those lines.

Undyne's massive boots practically shook the ground, making it really amazing how Toriel and Asgore managed to sleep through it.

"You heard her talking in her sleep right?" Asriel's voice shattered the silence, he seemed to be right behind Undyne. "Something's wrong with her and you know it." Ouch, that stung.

 **Crap, he's onto us.**

 _'Yeah sure, how long before you think he realizes that you're talking to me in my head?'_ Frisk thought, still sarcastic it seems, not even the resets could take that away from her.

"Frisk is fine, so what if she talks in her sleep? Nothing's wrong with her." Undyne held Frisk tighter, her voice going dark and menacing.

"Stop being so stubborn idiot, admit it. Something is wrong wi-."

"Frisk. Is. Fine."

Undyne stopped walking entirely, her voice practically sending shivers down Frisk's spine. Frisk could hear Asriel's rapid heartbeat, glad she was 'asleep' instead of being awake to see Undyne's face.

She could make the devil quiver in fear if she tried.

"Don't ever say anything is wrong with your sister ever again fuck face." Undyne spat out, loosening her grip on Frisk slightly."You have no right to say anything is wrong with anyone, you're practically a nut case yourself flower boy." Undyne started her fast pace again, not stomping but actually walking like a normal person would.

 **Okay that was actually pretty funny.**

Asriel didn't seem to be following them anymore, but he still spoke from the end of the hall. "W-whatever, excuse me for giving a shit for once...the last time she spoke to herself was right after Chara…" Frisk felt her heart drop, Undyne stopped dead in her tracks.

Frisk could faintly remember her young self sitting in a bed of flowers confused as to why she could hear Chara talking to her. When she told her parents they pushed it aside as a child missing her sibling, now if she told them this they would think she does belong in a nice little white room with a straight jacket.

"What's your point flowerboy?"

"I was scared shitless as a kid, your sister tells you that she can hear your dead brother in her head is not the bes-."

"Don't ever say that name, it freaks me the fuck out."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, Undyne opened a door (slamming it open and closed) that Frisk assumed was to her room. She was thrown into the bed (literally thrown) and a pillow smacked her in the face.

"Uggnh."

"I know you're awake Frisk, and I know you heard what flower fuck boy said about you," Undyne chuckled at her own insult. "Don't let him get to you, I know you'd tell us if anything was wrong. You've got all of us nerd, I know you'll come to us if something's up." Undyne ruffled Frisk's hair laughing to herself.

Frisk tried to hold in her tears that were begging to be released, Undyne's laughter faded into nothing and that was when the sobbing began. Frisk stuffed her face deeper into her pillow, not really caring that she was losing oxygen, it didn't seem like such a bad option. Frisk held herself as she openly sobbed, hating herself for making such a fucking mess of everything.

 **Stop crying**

"I-it's..a-all m-my...f..fault." Frisk could barely form proper words, as soon as those words left her mouth she gripped her pillow tighter and let out a sob. "I...I d-did this..t-to them…"

 **Stop being a crybaby.**

Frisk only sobbed harder, not caring in the slightest. "I-I'm...h-hurting them..s..so m-m-much Chara!" Frisk sat up, trying to rub away her tears but it was all in vain. "Fuck...they d-don't even..k know w-w-whats..wrong w-with me, a..and they n-never will..w-will th-they?"

 **Crybaby.**

Frisk laughed to herself, her laughter echoing in her ears. "F-funny right? Th-they aren't...they aren't...even t-the real o-o-ones." It wasn't very funny, but Frisk was still smiling. And crying, really gross sobbing too. "W-what did w-we DO...t-to get this C-chara, h-huh? I-is this a..GAME for s-someone? A s-stupid story...t-that people c -can't WAIT t-to see the e-ending?" Frisk asked, not really expecting much of an answer.

 **Who cares?**

"...I-I do."

 **Whoop dee do for you.**

Frisk almost laughed out loud, Chara sounded like a bored adult trying to comfort a crying child. Not that fat from the actual scenario. "H-hmm, thanks...you're a r-real help." Felt wiped away any accesses tears on her cheek, a few quiet sobs escaped her mouth in the process.

She finally got under her covers hastily, noticing how cold the room seemed to have gotten all of a sudden. Chara had gone quiet now, so it really was just Frisk and HER OWN thoughts for once in awhile. Frisk wanted to think about what she just agreed to, if tomorrow ever came that is. She desperately wanted to know what day of the week it was, but she was just so drained and tired.

So

 **Tired**

Her eyelids fluttered close, her breathing finally returning to a steady and even pace along with her heart beat. A few stray tears seemed to still find their way out but other than that everything was okay, all she needed to do was sleep. Frisk found sleep to be very easy to come by, as soon as her eyes close and she settled into a comfortable position she was knocked out.

 **Finally.**

* * *

Again my human designs are based off TODDNET'S designs (he is like SO art goals), you can place your own human design headcanons if you want but this is just mine and what shall be used in this story. These are the human designs (NOTE: Designs not story or background) .lol/post/134301947660/toddnets-undertale-human-au-headcanon-directory

Oh and I ran out of ideas and saw post/130233735089 's scence because I am unoriginal

Frisk cried because it feels horrible knowing that you are making your family suffer every day worrying about you. She feels incredibly selfish knowing that she herself is hurting the people she loves, who are technically not your REAL family. But yet they are? Eh, just didn't want you guys to think she just cried because she was bored ya know?

Yep that's it I think that's all, second chapter should either be up tomorrow or today...thank you all so much for reading and making it this far.


	6. Swaptale, Outertale and Science? Oh my!

**SUMMERY: And now ladies and gentlemen we are preparing to land in our three AU's, we suggest that you take all your medication and dry all your tears.**

(WHOHEREWASFUCKINGRILEDWHENHEATHSWASLEAKED? NO JOKE I LISTENED TO IT 60 TIMES AS SOON AS I HEARD! Anyways)Okay so this and the last chapter were going to be one big chapter but HA NO! I don't like doing chapters too big and yet I feel icky when chapters are too small. I'm weird like that. Also things will make so much more sense in the next chapter. I also wanted to use AU's that most people to really write about often

* * *

"PAPYRUS WHEN DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WILL WAKE UP?"

"Be quiet bro, or you're gonna wake her."

"THAT'S THE POINT! SHE'S BEEN LIKE THAT FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT!"

"Pretty sure that's called sleeping bro."

"LOOK, LOOK THE HUMAN IS STIRRING!"

Frisk groaned in pain, she was laying on something that was very, very lumpy. Her back painfully screamed at her to get up and find something else to lay on, but despite her body's desperate pleas Frisk reeeeally didn't want to get up. Sans really was a crap influence on her, she didn't even want to get up from the world's most uncomfortable bed. Frisk's eyes fluttered open only to be met with bright blue star filled eyes, quite literally actually.

 _'Oh, Underswap.'_ (Get it? Because everyone in this AU's role is swapped? Haha, shut up it was funny when she thought of it okay?) Frisk internally groaned, she got so confused in this universe.

It was also terrifying to see Sans running around and see Papyrus acTUALLY SMOKE A REAL CIGARETTE!

"GOOOD MORNING HUMAN, I SEE YOU'RE WELL RESTED FROM NAPPING FOR A WHOLE 8 HOURS!" Sans cheered, more like yelled in Frisk's ear.

"Yeah, you were out for a while there pal. You feeling alright?" Papyrus asked from the other side of the room, Frisk sat up and noticed that he was leaning on the wall. A cigarette dangling in his mouth almost magically, considering that he had no lips.

"Y-yeah...just a umm," Frisk nervously fiddled with her fingers. "A bad dream...really that's all that it is."

"You've had quite a lot of those human, I'm worried." Sans spoke, raising a gloved hand to Frisk's forehead. "You seem like a good temperature, so you're not sick...mayhaps a good breakfast will help you?" Sans asked, his eyes almost glowing at Frisk.

Fuck he had good puppy eyes. "If it's not too much trouble Sans, you know me best after all." Frisk smiled up at Sans, who practically squealed.

"MWEHEHE! OF COURSE, YOU SHOULD EXPECT NOTHING ELSE FROM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" Sans proudly placed his hands on his hips, dramatically posing. "STAY THERE SITTING HUMAN AND DON'T YOU DARE MOVE A MUSCLE!" Sans pointed a finger at Frisk, glaring at her playfully with his star filled eyes.

Frisk smirked gleefully"Gotcha, so basically be Papyrus?" Sans howled with laughter, Frisk saw that Papyrus was indeed trying to fight back a smile.

"N..NOW T-THAT WAS -BWAHAHAHAH- A J-JOKE PAP!" Sans held his stomach as he continued to laugh, small tears forming in the corners of his eye sockets. He somehow made his way into the kitchen, where his laughter was still heard.

"Heh, low blow pal." Papyrus placed a bony hand where his heart would be, "Got me right here, don't know how I'll manage anymore." Frisk smiled as Papyrus plopped himself right next to her, making her jump and land quite roughly.

"Sorry Papyrus, I'm not the best morning person."

"Same here pal, though Sans has been fessing a lot after you these past few days."

"Did you tell him that it's normal for humans to snore? Last time he tried to give me CPR because he thought I was dying." Frisk turned pink at the memory, making a chuckle come out from Papyrus.

"We both know you kinda liked it pal." Papyrus teased, bumping Frisk with his elbow.

Frisk grew confident and smirked. "Not as much as you did when I got Metta to sing~" Frisk watched as Papyrus coughed nervously and turn a surprising shade of red.

Frisk could oh-so clearly see her Papyrus in his smile.

And it hurt like hell knowing that it wasn't her Papyrus at all.

"Heh, uh yeah anyways...you've looked a hell of a lot tired lately pal," Papyrus leaned back on the couch, watching Frisk with watchful eyes. "I mean this was the first time I actually saw you sleep for more than 2 hours."

"Are you trying to say I've been looking a lot more ugly lately Papyrus?" Frisk joked, trying to desperately think of a good excuse. "Last time I checked that wasn't the most flattering compliment."

"Frisk. Come on." Papyrus continued to stare holes in Frisk's head, all the while Frisk looked away. "Don't you trust me by now? I know Sans' is everyone's favorite but I'm pretty okay too." Papyrus offered, hoping it would somehow cheer up the human.

Frisk smiled meekly.

"Hmm."

One of the reasons that Frisk was always left confused with Underswap was that it was hard to know what you were supposed to do. In this one she was technically Chara and vise versa, and when she started this AU she played the part very well. Yet Frisk didn't feel like she was in control most of the time, to be honest she couldn't even remember some of it. It was almost like one day something seemed to snap in her mind and she was already in control. The swap Chara was actually pretty cool to hang around, even though they looked like a child (It was really hard to tell their gender and age) it was almost terrifying to see a nice Chara.

Another thing Frisk didn't fully understand was that if Chara was Frisk and Papyrus was Sans, then in a way shouldn't Papyrus and Chara be together? Or shouldn't Frisk be with Papyrus since he is Sans in this one? It hurt too much to think about, and although it made Frisk feel gross at Frisk to be with Sans since he was bASICALLY PAPYRUS! Sans was still Sans, and some things never do change.

No matter the universe.

"-isk. Frisk? Come on focus pal." Papyrus urged, shaking Frisk's shoulders gently.

Frisk blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Sorry about that Papyrus, seemed to have spaced out for a while there sorry." Frisk smiled apologetically, not unaware to Papyrus' suspicious eyes and tensed shoulders.

 **Looks like the carrot still doesn't believe in you huh?**

 _'I don't even know what I did to make him trust me.'_ Frisk still smiled up at Papyrus, and although it wasn't her Papyrus it still stung knowing he didn't trust her. _'Maybe he remembers when I killed him and his brother that one time perhaps? I mean just a thought, but could be a possibility.'_

"Sans was right, you are a bad influence on me." Frisk lightly shoved Papyrus, a joking smile on her mouth.

Papyrus snorted in response.

"Don't ever tell him that pal, I told him that he was right 'bout me sleeping late…" Papyrus rubbed his skull and shook his head for more effect, "You would think I was asking for my very own death wish."

"PAPYRUS I HEAR YOU IN THERE, DO NOT TELL THE HUMAN FALSE ACCUSATIONS ABOUT ME!" Sans yelled from the kitchen, returning back wiping his gloved hands on his apron.

"GET OFF THAT BLASTED COUCH AND GO WASH THE DISHES, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN REACH THE SINK!" Sans trotted his way over to them a cup in hand, making Frisk have to hide her smile behind a hand.

It was just so fucking hilarious seeing Sans walk in heeled boots. ("FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, THEY ARE WEDGES TO GIVE ME A MORE INTIMIDATING BOOST IN BATTLES!)

"HERE," Sans untied his blue apron, throwing it on Papyrus' skull. "YOU MAY NEED THIS, NOW OFF THE COUCH! SHOO SHOO!" Sans puffed out his chest, hands proudly on his hips and a cocky smile on his face.

Papyrus looked to Frisk for help who now seemed very interested in her nails. Did she really make them THAT small? She really needed to stop biting her nails.

"PAPYRUS!"

"Fine, fine I'm going." Papyrus huffed and struggled to get up for a moment, the apron not making the job easier at all.

He somehow found his way into the kitchen, not without giving Frisk a threatening look through the apron. It would have hurt a lot more had there not been a blue apron on his face. Truly not having Papyrus' trust sucked, Sans didn't seem to take note of this and jumped next to the spot on the couch next to Frisk.

He handed the mug to Frisk without a word, and she didn't really have to ask what it was. Sans always made her tea in the mornings, so she took it and nodded him

Sans fiddled with his fingers for a while, his voice going softer and much more calm. Like he was speaking to an emotional child who just lost their favorite toy.

"You're tired aren't you human?" Sans poked Frisk's cheek Frisk accusingly, a frown played his face.

Frisk involuntarily sighed. "What? No I just woke up, really I'm fine." Did her face really look like she had no sleep?

"You fell asleep on my bed Frisk and woke up on the couch."

"We both know I tend to sleepwalk Sans, remember how I walked all the way to the ruins?"

Sans pouted somehow, he began to mess around with his fingers once more. Frisk hastily finishing her tea, wiping her mouth with her sweater and placing the empty cup on the coffee table. She debated on what to do for a while, she knew what role she had to play in this world and she couldn't afford to get attached. But damn Sans and his stupid sad face and his stupid everything, damn it all to fucking hell.

"Sans take off your gloves, you're always complaining how your hands get sweaty." Frisk tried to sound bored, she even laid back on the couch to seem disinterested. But she cared too much about Sans.

Sans pulled his hands away and began sweating bullets. "W-WHAT? N-NO I...I THINK YOU WOULD PREFER ME WITH MY GLOVES ON HUMAN!" Sans stuttered apprehensively avoiding Frisk.

"Sans seriously it's fine, they're just your hands really."

Frisk remembered that this Sans was actually a lot more sensitive than the Sans she was used to, Frisk also picked up the fact that he had a lot more self esteem issues. That or Underswap Sans was really bad at hiding his insecurities.

Eventually with some more prying, Sans gingerly took off his blue rubber gloves, holding in his breath as if expecting Frisk to gasp in shock. But all she did was hum in approval and pick up her cup to finish off any leftover tea she may have missed, too anti climatic for Sans' taste.

"THAT'S IT?" Sans threw his hands in the air for more dramatic affect, an annoying look present on his face.

"What?" Frisk raised an eyebrow in confusion, a smile growing on her face. "Sans what did you expect?"

Sans stared at Frisk for a while, a blush making it's way onto his face. "WELL THAT YOU WOULD GASP AND I WOULD FEEL INSURE AND WALK AWAY, BUT BEFORE I CAN YOU GRASP MY ARM GENTLY A-and...umm looking i-into m..my." Sans shrunk at Frisk's stare and by the end of his rant he was practically whispering. "N-never mind you." Sans hide his face in his scarf, his face a brilliant blue hue.

Frisk snorted. "Sans really I don't know what you expected from me, I mean I think it's pretty obvious that you're going to have skeleton hands. I really don't expect you to have human hands, or a tongue or any other human quality really." She rubbed Sans' back soothingly, like she was comforting a child. "I think that's what makes you so amazing to me, you're unlike anything I've ever seen. I have no idea why you would be insecure about yourself when you're already so amazing." Frisk just let the words flow from her mouth, she herself truly meant every word. Smiling gently and eyes glowing with confidence, Frisk put more space between her and Sans.

After the last AU she didn't dare get close to another Sans, she just couldn't afford it.

Sans gasped all too dramatically, stars quite literally in his eyes. "I-I never knew you carried such feelings for the magnificent Sans human! Now I understand why you were trying to put so much space between us!" Sans squealed, a huge grin almost blinding Frisk. "You were confused about what you were feeling and unsure if I return the same feelings that you have for me!" Sans tackled Frisk in a hug, his arms finding their way around her body and pulled himself up so that he was sitting on her lap.

His bony legs found their way around her waist and held her in place, while his arms prevented her arms from moving. His face was tucked into her neck, and with every word he spoke it made Frisk jolt and squeal in surprise. "Well I can answer that for you easily human, you are very special and amazing to me as well." Frisk just stood rigid, glad that he couldn't see her solemn expression.

Sans spoke in a slight muffled voice."I understand that you are going through something, and although I would love to help you but I know you are not the most open person. So take all time you need, just now that someone as magnificent as me believes in you and cares so much about you Frisk." Sans raised his skull so that his bright smile was looking right at Frisk, his star filled eyes bringing tears to her own. "I'm right here Frisk, if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, or an ear to listen always know that I'm close. I believe that you're going to be okay, with whatever it is that you're going through."

Frisk felt her face going hot and could feel the upcoming tears start to form. "I can help, I love you so much Frisk. I won't let you fight alone, be-." Sans was cut off with Frisk's gross sob left her mouth, Sans immediately got off Frisk and was instead standing in front of her.

Sans started to panic. "Human? What's wrong, was it something I said?"

 **Don't cry**

…

 **Don't you dare Frisk, you were doing so good**

…

Frisk grabbed the small skeleton and stuffed her face deep inside his battle body. "Yes, t-thank you so much." Frisk sobbed rather pathetically into Sans, her frail body trembling. "I'm s...sorry, I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean it really. I-I have...n-no control over...I don't." Frisk was rambling now, her red and stuffy face pressed against Sans' metal battle body.

She didn't really care about the hard metal making it quite uncomfortable for her to talk properly, or the fact that Sans had no idea what she was saying because it wasn't HER Sans. It didn't matter, she just needed Sans.

"I...Sans I don't know w-what to do..I-It's gotten s-s-so BAD...I c-can't do it w-without...you." Frisk gripped Sans tighter, cold tears getting stuck to Sans' battle body. "I..I can't DO this anymore S-Sans..w-what do I d-do?" Sans patted Frisk's back in comfort, only making her sob harder.

"Shhhh, it is going to be alright…" Sans soothing shushed Frisk and even began to rock themselves back and forth. "I will always be here you know, I'll always be right here no matter what." Sans calmly spoke, as gently and soft as a whisper.

Frisk sobbed harder.

Sans was confused as to what to do."Hmm." He stole a few quick glances around the room before picking up Frisk in his arms, and slipping into the nearest shortcut. "It's okay human, just...just close your eyes." Sans said in concern, patting Frisk on the back before fully stepping into the shortcut

Shortcuts were the most simplest ways to get from point A to point B in Frisk's opinion. Shortcuts were as the names implies very short, there's no amazing sights to see, or mind boggling sights to see. It was almost like just blinking and BAM, there you are.

Very anti climatic.

Frisk stumbled and faltered while making her way to Sans' bed, not really caring that it was a truck bed. "S..sorry Sans, I-I didn't...I didn't mean to.." Frisk tried to apologize in between sobs, Sans just shushed her and pushed her into the bed.

"Never mind that human, I am simply glad that you were able to get those tears out of your system." Frisk almost melted into Sans hand that was gently caressing her cheek, ugh damn the fan girl inside her. "And that I was there to help you, I have no idea what you would have done without the magnificent Sans' brilliants and kind nature." To prove his point, Sans posed dramatically, earning a dry chuckle from Frisk.

"Anyways I think it would be best if you would stay here instead, I'm guessing that the outside world will do you very little good with your problems." Sans awkwardly said, not really knowing what else to say.

Frisk had to hold in her laughter, did he really think that little of her.

"You know me so well Sans." Sans perked up at her compliment.

"Of course, I take pride in taking very good care of you human!"

 **Doing a very swell job so far blueberry**

Frisk sighed and got under Sans' covers, they were cold against Frisk's overly sweaty body. She sighed in content with the sudden comfort, Sans smiled down at Frisk seeing her relaxed look. He didn't know much about Frisk's past, she rarely talked about herself but he had managed to pry her of information about her. Papyrus was always on edge whenever Sans was left alone with Frisk, he also saw the shifty eyes he shot Frisk whenever she would talk to Chara. But it made no sense to Sans really, he knew that Frisk didn't have the best past and was not the best socialist but she really didn't do anything to not be trusted.

Sans titled his head to one side, and puffed out his cheeks (somehow?) as if wanting to see the scary Frisk that Papyrus had warned him about. He just saw an emotionally drained girl who desperately needs help and a warm cup of tea.

He just couldn't see a demon.

"Human, I am going to make you more tea! I think that we will be needing more tea.." Frisk nodded solemnly, Sans' shoulder slunked for a brief moment before he regained his confidence. "I shall not give up on you human, no matter how grumpy and grouchy you become with me!" Sans had to hold in his laughter at Frisk's face.

"I am not a grouch." Frisk mumbled, a stupid smile began to grow on her face. "I'm just…"

"Grumpy."

Frisk couldn't help her smile, Sans looked down at her for a moment with a lost look in his eyes. They stood like that for who knows how long before Sans forcefully shoved his face to Frisk and pressed their faces closely together. Frisk's eyes were wide open now, she was starring cross eyed into Sans' star filled eyes. It wasn't the most romantic or most pleasant kiss if this was even classified as one, Frisk's lips were chapped, cut, and cold and Sans was just smashing another cold surface onto her. It was like pushing your lips against a wall, but to be fair Sans was sending a few sparks of magic through Frisk's body that stimulated that they were actually kissing. It wasn't the cliche 'We must have been there longer than time' kiss, if Frisk were to guess it probably lasted around 10 seconds.

When Sans pulled away he was a flustered blue, beads of sweat starting to drip down his face. Frisk just looked up at him taken aback, her eyes going wide and her face was a mix of shock and maybe even a little bit of enjoyment was present. Sans turned on his heels abruptly and scurried out of the room, tripping on his own heels in the process.

"U-um, S-."

"I-I WILL B-B-BE RIGHT ERM, UH B-BACK!" Sans yelled as he made his way out of his room, yelling to himself all the way and tripping down the stairs. "CURSE YOU, STUPID DOG!" Was heard throughout the house.

 **Well that happened.**

Frisk stayed silent for a while, bringing a weak hand to her lips to feel where Sans' face had once been. It was so cute for it being Sans' first kiss, and although it was in no way romantic or very nerve racking, Frisk was still a bright red.

 **Ugh, do you have any standards Frisk?**

"I did not come here to be kink shamed thank you very much." Frisk groaned, rolling her eyes and flipping onto her side she buried her face into the pillows. "Besides, it felt like I've had no hours of sleep so if you mind." Frisk only closed her eyes for a minute before she felt herself slipping off into sleep.

* * *

Not even a full minute passed before Frisk was shaken awake, she swatted away at the hands that were disturbing her sleep. When she was continued to be shaken she groaned and tried to roll away from the person, they followed and shook her frail body harder.

"-ISK! c ome on...miss it!" A voice urged, eagerness laced in their tone.

Frisk instantly knew it was Sans, although she couldn't hear all of his sentence she could already tell it was him.

"S..aaans, go t' sleep, 'm..sleeping." Frisk groaned her throat burning and aching all of a sudden, SO not in the mood to put up with UnderSwap Sans right now.

"come on kid, you're gonna miss it get up!" Frisk jolted out of bed in shock, she was SO NOT in UnderSwap anymore. "That's more like it, come on pal you're helmet's right there." Frisk rubbed her eyes, still not fully in focus.

After a few blinks she was finally able to see where she was, and she would have laughed had she not been so amazed with everything around her. She hastily picked up her helmet and put it on, she saw Sans there waiting for her by the door and she almost ran to him. He chuckled and looped his arm around hers, without a second thought Sans opened the door and was careful to help Frisk out as well.

Her breath quite literally got caught in her throat, Outertale was just so beautiful.

Sans cast a curious glance at Frisk "someone's eager huh? last time i hadta teleport ya out of bed." Sans jostled Frisk's hair just to annoy her, she in return bumped his skull with her fist.

Sans snorted as he rubbed his head. "aww come on kid, below the belt." He held Frisk closer as he started walking, with the weird gravity it went without saying that Frisk should always hold onto someone when walking.

It was also much harder to talk in space, so Frisk reverted back to sign language and merely pointed and gestured. Although it bugged Frisk to no end, the pretty everything was worth it in the end. Snowdin was on it's own separate land almost, the snow was so much more thin than normal and it floated right above the ground and seemed to glow and up close appeared to sparkle. The galaxy practically sparkled like diamonds at the two, far away planets that Frisk could not name for the life of her but still took her breath away each time she saw them. Sans was practically dragging Frisk by the arm now, it's not like he minded anyways. Sans kept stealing quick glances at Frisk awe struck face every once in awhile, each time he looked at her his smile seemed to grow.

Course that could always have been the side effects of being a skeleton in space.

"pap's gonna be pissed if he finds out that we actually wake up early than him one day." Sans commented, briefly letting go of Frisk's hands so she could talk.

'You don't think he'll be proud that you woke up before noon?' Frisk signed, teasingly smiling up at Sans.

Yes he was actually taller in this AU, very disappointing I know.

'I mean I think if he found out, no joke he would cry in happiness.'

"there's technically no morning here kid, i just wake up later than everyone."

'You're not denying the fact that it may be the best moment in his life.'

Sans laughed his belly laugh, Frisk just watched his laughing face with her own small smile. Outertale Sans was much easier to get to smile, it wasn't that he was more happier than any other Sans it was just that he seemed to have a lot less to worry about. There was no imprisonment of all monster kind underground, the entire fucking cosmos was all around them for crying out loud! It was also a little odd to see such an edgar Sans sometimes, he was still lazy mind you but he didn't give the original a run for his money.

"-isk?" Sans' voice broke Frisk out of her trance.

She sent him an apologetic look that Sans just waved off.

"nah don't worry about it, you have been looking spaced out ever since ya woke up." Frisk made a face at Sans' crap pun, which only made Sans smile wider. "what? that was funny." A snort left Frisk's lips.

Frisk let go of Sans to sign once more 'Bad puns aside, I've been distracted a lot lately so there's something else that you're going to put up-.' Sans hastily held onto Frisk's arm when she started to float away. '-with.'

Soon the two made it to Sans' sentry station, although now it was mostly used for star gazing rather than actually a sentry. It was a routine that the two had picked up ever since Frisk could remember (which wasn't very long to be fair, it's not like she had the space to remember every little thing) and Sans had no intend to break it any time soon.

Sans paused in front of the small little shack, mischievously grinning at Frisk. "welp, upsa daisy kiddo."

Frisk sighed as they climbed on the sentry and lifted herself onto the roof, it took around 5 minutes for Frisk to finally make it and her stupid helmet wasn't helping her in the slightest. Neither was Sans who kept laughing at each attempt and failure, it was really dangerous for Sans to use magic on Frisk hence why they walked and why she had to climb to get to the top of a stupid small shack. When Frisk finally made it she flopped on her back but instantly winced in pain as her helmet hit the roof pretty hard, of course Sans just appeared right next to her without a single drop of sweat on his face. Frisk stuck her tongue out in a fit of anger, turning her head away so she couldn't see Sans' smiling face. She gazed at the sky for a while finally able to think, REALLY think about everything she had just went through.

Frisk started to think to herself, a focused look settled over her features. 'I just when through 3 AU's already today, and all I really did was close my eyes. It's not like I chanted a song and wanted to be sent here, so it all happened on it's own, I usually have to think of an AU and I'll usually be there.' She started to fiddle with her fingers not even thinking about it. 'God will I have to go through every single one? There's no way in all Hell that I'll be able to make it out alive.' Frisk's breathing became ragged, and soon her helmet was just clouded, blocking the stars from her sight.

Frisk's heart seemed to want to pound out of her chest, she raised a hand to hold her heart.

'This cannot be happening, God fuck this is NOT happening. I can't...I-I just I can-.'

"FRISK LOOK! THERE!"

Sans shook Frisk's shoulders repeatedly pointing to the sky and talking about something with stars or something. Frisk tried to return to her normal breathing patterns, trying to banish any negative thoughts that tried to sneak their way into her mind. She reached out to hold tightly onto Sans' hand and looked upwards, a gasp leaving her mouth and she heard Sans' satisfied chuckle from besides her.

Almost millions of stars were flying in all different directions, the sky was a light blue and it only made the stars stand out more in the light. Planets that seemed so close to touch stayed in place as the sky was dancing with stars, it was as if it were giving Sans and Frisk their own private show and no one else. It felt like this was just for their eyes, just for them.

Just for Frisk.

 **Just for us**

 _'Not now.'_

Sans intertwined their finger together, emitting a small gasp from Frisk as she turned to look at Sans with wide eyes. Her eyes seemed to ask her question themselves, it was too much of a hassle to sign.

"yes i knew 'bout this, an' yes i planned this out for ya." Sans' voice was laced with affection, a blue blush dusting his face, "ya've been really bummed out for a while bucko, jus' thought that this might help ya a little. hope waking up early was worth it frisk." Sans coughed to distract the attention on himself, did it just get a lot hotter in here or what?

Frisk smiled before turning back to the sky and smiling at it as if thanking it, her eyes began to droop and she felt her hold on Sans' hand going limp. She didn't want to go to sleep and wake up in another one, Frisk just wanted to stay here for a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes please, that's all!

'This was so short, too short! Who knows how long I'll have before I come back?'

Sans saw Frisk struggling to stay awake and titled his head and smiled at her "heh it's alright kid, i did wake ya up pretty early. just go to sleep it's fine, the sky's gonna be like this the entire day. so don't worry you miss anything." Sans gently told Frisk, not knowing of what she was thinking.

 **Just do it, what's the worst that could happen?**

 _'CHARA SHUT THE FUCK UP SERIOUSLY!'_ Frisk couldn't help it and choked out a sob before her eyes closed for good, she could faintly hear Sans voice next to her slowly fade.

"..love...you..Frisk.."

Frisk couldn't have told him anything even if she wanted, it was all too much and her mind was already wondering. Frisk could feel her hold on Sans' hand start to slip, and before she could do anything he was gone.

And she was ripped through time and space.

 **Again.**

* * *

Frisk didn't dare open her eyes just yet, she shut them as tight and made a face of clear discomfort and groaned as she felt herself lay on a couch again. Bringing a hand up to wipe away her sweat that dripped down her face, there was no helmet to prevent her motion so she was out of Outertale for good.

"Nggh," Frisk groaned and made a face, her stomach hurt like all hell and it felt like she could hurl at any time. "Ugggh, th...this is s-so not what...I signed up f-for." Not talking ng to anyone in particular, Frisk gently sat up from the leather couch.

It smelled horribly of hydrogen peroxide and ketchup.

 **It's not like I was asked if I enjoy this?**

Frisk mentally rolled her eyes. 'And you're still not.' Chara was the last thing on her mind, much less his moodiness and attitude.

"Well actually you in fact did, I have the paperwork right here to prove it too," Frisk jumped at the sound of another voice, she quickly opened her eyes but a blurry talking blob was all she was able to make out. "If you are referring to your situation with getting up that is something else all together that I cannot assist you with. I am surprised you were out so long, I don't remember you sleeping for so long Frisk, I'm quite proud." Frisk could almost hear the voice smile, her vision was starting to return and she could make out the figure little by little.

There right in all his glory was Sans, a few good feet from Frisk with a mug in his hand and papers in the other. He had on a lab coat with pocket protectors and, had on a simple white sweatshirt and normal black pants with his iconic pink slippers in all their glory.

 **Ugh the nerd, I hate him. He talks way to fucking much for his own good.**

Frisk completely blocked out Chara and immediately lunged for Sans, science Sans was always trying to help Frisk in any way possible. He always believed her and in a way made her feel so much better each time she came to this AU. She didn't mind that he was rather shocked and stumbled and almost dropped his mug, nor did she care that she was wearing a stained lab coat that smelled horribly of hand sanitizer.

She would finally get relief and answers for once this entire…

 **Week?**

 **Mouth** **?**

 **Year?**

 **Time sure does fly in the thunderdome huh?**

Sans' body went limp awkwardly. "-Oh errm, hello to you too Frisk." Frisk glanced down at Sans, her watery and bloodshot eyes told Sans enough. "Or maybe a welcome back is in order?" Frisk stepped back with a smile.

"Oh you have no freaking idea," Frisk chuckled, rubbing her tears away. "Remember how you told me to take notes about how many times I reset and all the alternate universes I go to?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah I lost count and lost the list too."

"But we worked hard on that list Frisk! I even put stickers on it just so you would want to write in it!"

Sans placed his mug down and threw his papers on a random desk, he smiled at Frisk in a form of comfort hopefully. His smile came out lopsided and it looked as if he were complementing a child on their horrible drawing. But Frisk took it anyways and returned the gesture, if not a little more kinder and sincere.

Frisk seemed to be blissfully unaware of the effects her smiles have on Sans, no matter the universe.

Sans coughed awkwardly. "Err w..well then umm, let's...uh," Sans stuttered, a nervous habit he had. "L-lets us umm, get um..t-to it then." Sans muttered out before scattering away from Frisk and deeper into the lab.

 **Ugh, nerd.**

"Fuck off demon prick." Frisk didn't bother to hide her anger or muffle her voice.

Sans turned his head to see what Frisk was talking about, but he found herself talking to no one but herself a wave of pity flooded him.

"Frisk tell him to go posses someone else's' mind for a day, I've been wanting to inform you of some new information I found out." With that smug comment, Sans continued his slow pace with Frisk tailing behind him, covering her giggles with her mouth.

 **Not funny Frisk.**

Frisk smirked to herself. "It actually is, you just have a crap sense of humor."

If she really tried Frisk could remember the exact first time she had told this Sans about Chara, he was concerned about her because of the way she had been acting for the past few days. When she came in with a disheveled look and hell in her eyes and just bluntly told him. ("Frisk what has been going with you? I hav-." "I have the dead kid of the queen and king who happened to be a murderer living in my mind.") Needless to say it wasn't the most scientific explanation and he had quite literally laughed in her face.

Yet after a few more resets and convincing this Sans has been the second biggest help to Frisk.

Sans had pulled up his office hair and a small stool. "Here, sit." He pointed to his big chair, Frisk knew that he had this weird quirk with only sitting in HIS chair so she plopped herself on the stool.

Sans shot her a look and adjusted his glasses being held by tape, "You are the absolute worst with following orders Frisk." Sans said playfully, shuffling through papers and folders. "Now. Since I have everything right in order here I say we get down to business don't you think?"

Frisk took a deep breath, preparing herself for all the questions and prodding. "Waiting on you, what do you want to know anyways?"

Sans sat himself in his chair right across from Frisk, going cross legged as he had his clipboard in his lap. He clicked his pen for even more dramatic effects in the silence.

"Everything."

* * *

I AM STILL FREAKING OUT OVER HEATHENS, THE CLIQUE WAS A HUGE FREAKING MESS.

So yeah other than that nothing else, I wanted to use AU's that people don't really ya know, write about with Sans/Frisk.

But anyways, thank you all so, so much for making it to the end and please don't hesitate to ask or talk to me. I'm more scared about you than you are of me.

Thank you and take it slow.


	7. Thanks for the fore warning pal

**Summery: You know Modern Family? Yes? So just think of this as a regularly scheduled episode, except that everyone is not aware that they are being watched or recorded and their free will to make decisions. Buuut YOU get to control them! Yay lucky you! Sounds pretty crappy huh? Well that would be such a horrible, horrible thing to do.**

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry oh and by any chance did I forget to say sorry? Well I am guys, sorry for taking SO damn long because I HATED how it turned out first so I re-did some of it. Sooooo here we are, eh.

Enjoy or whatever.

* * *

"Sooo….3?"

"Yep."

"..Are you sure?"

"Yeep."

"Frisk are you absolutely, without a single doubt sure?"

"Yeeeeep."

"Hmmm, I see...are yo-."

"SANS!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just like making sure that I have the right facts, Frisk you have no idea how fickle the timelines can be if I do not have the exact coordinates and information! I once nearly transported myself into heaven tale!"

"Why is that a bad thing? Hevantale is amazing, NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENS!"

"That's the point!"

"You're the smart one again right?

The dark and ominous lab echoed with constant bickering, it made the dark space seem brighter and much more of a soothing place to be in.

I mean it's not like the place was going to turn into the thunder dome anytime soon, but at least it won't attract Dracula and other monsters who have an undying urge for dark and unpleasant smelling places. For as long as they kept their bickering (arguing over stupid shit) that is.

The couple had given up long ago on sitting on stools and fancy chairs, now they had resided on Sans' lumpy green couch. It smelled like old rusty coins and ibuprofen, but Frisk still sank into the couch and inhaled the scent as if it were the last she would have this chance. Sans had his legs crossed and his trusty clipboard propped up against one knee, frantically scribbling like a madman on caffeine.

Frisk had a (now very cold) cup of coffee in her hands, it was very bitter and tasted like shit (if not even worse) but she had some of her manners left over. And it made it all the more worth it seeing Sans' face light up whenever she took a polite sip every now and then.

Where was a conveniently placed vase to spit out when you need it?

Frisk fumbled with the handle of her cup, glaring at it as if it had insulted her. "Sans seriously I'm not an idiot who would lie to the only person who can actually help me," Bracing herself, she finished her coffee and slammed it down on the nearby coffee table. "But last time I checked, I did go through 3 freaking AU's."

Frisk sarcastically held up three fingers with a smug smile.

"I mean I think so, maybe you should check to make sure you got the facts right." Frisk's face scrunched in annoyance, her voice dripping with bitterness.

Sans didn't glance away from his frantic note taking, guilt immediately hit Frisk like a very harshly thrown brick. Why oh why must sarcasm and bitchiness be her fall back? It was much easier to be rude and blunt to cover up the fact that you're secretly scared and are in very much need of a hug. Unfortunately not everyone is aware of this horrible Frisk had and therefore took it rather personal and to heart.

But is there really any other way to take it?

 **Pfft, that was actually pretty funny**

Frisk's expression softened and her voice swelled with guilt. "Sorry Sans, I don't mean to be so...bitchy with you. I know I shouldn't use my whole timeline thingy as an excuse, but I'm rea-."

Sans interrupted, still not looking up."As much as I appreciate your heartfelt apology Frisk, but really it's not needed." A smirk lingered on Sans' face, making Frisk's face turn a brilliant pink.

Well there goes a good apology for nothing.

He went on, his smirk ever present. "If I were in your situation I would be much more unstable than you are now, I'm shocked you're still standing to be blunt with you. I can't imagine anyone going through all that and emerge unscathed as you are now, I think anyone else would actually be a wreck." Sans stopped writing and actually looked up, a crooked and lopsided smile played on his face.

 **Okay now ask him again but tell him to use English**

"Wait, what?"

 **Way to go, doesn't make you seem like a dumb ass at all**

"I'm just saying Frisk with what everything you're going through it's only natural that you'd be very moody, although you're always sarcastic so I see no reason to apologize for that. Anyways you are a very strong person to be able to put up with so much and yet still be sitting here normally, I would bow but you would most certainly hold that over my head for a while. But at least know you do not need to apologize for that, I would actually prefer it if you were to release whatever you're feeling with. It would save us the dramatic episode don't you think?"

Frisk felt a sudden warmth run through her body, this Sans had a weird way of showing he cared, along with a bad way with words. But at least it came from the heart, metaphorically speaking of course.

 **He called you dramatic! Throw a vase or something at his head, how DARE HE!**

Frisk ignored them, smiling ear to ear. "Thanks Sans, but really I don't wanna be a bitch to you after all you're doing for me already." Frisk reached over and gently patted Sans on his back, ignoring the tensing in Sans' body. "You don't deserve that, I'm just mean and bitter right now. Just don't let me go to sleep, you have no idea how much I wanted to wake up in this AU."

Sans hummed in acknowledgement and returned to his clipboard.

We were just getting somewhere come on!

Frisk still kept talking, her energy seemed to kick in "Oh and once this all gets settled, we can call ourselves 'Sans and Frisk the setters of resets'!"

Sans stopped his note taking entirely and turned to shoot Frisk an unimpressed look.

"For one thing setters isn't even a word-"

"Who the hell cares, let's make it one!" Frisk interrupted coily.

"-Secondly, why do I get top billing? You once ranted for 3 hours straight about how it was unfair that there's a movie about dogs and not you." Sans restored back.

"Well you are the one who can juggle."

"Can't argue with that logic."

The two sat in silence for a while, with Sans' scribbling and Frisk occasionally clicking her tongue being the only noise. Frisk had to pinch herself every once in awhile to keep her eyes open, it was just so quiet and the caffeine was wearing off and she JUST WANTED SOME FREAKING REST!

Was that too much to ask?

"Frisk I know this may come across as an odd question, but what is one of your most preferable AU's?"

Apparently so.

 **I like the one where everyone tries to eat us, remember? The one where the comedian cuts off your head? That was fun.**

"I had my list with me, but I think I threw it out or ripped it apart, I can't remember." Frisk said rather convincingly, already knowing that it was safe in her sweater pocket. "No offence but is it really important to...the resets and timeline jumping and all that? I mean I'm not the one who can juggle but I am the one who's drinking your coffee to stay awake. "

Sans finally halted his frantic scribbling. "No I suppose not, but I still am not completely certain that what I have is correct and I think that sitting in silence is not helping your sanity very much. Also I find you to be very good company Frisk, you are a very soothing presence to be around and to talk to-." Sans didn't seem to noticed his rambling until he stole a glance at Frisk's smiling face, he lost all his composure and turning into a stuttering mess."-I-I mean uh, i-it would errm uh m-make things m-much umm, uh t-tense. IF Y-YOU er uh, w-want I mean uh, s-since it uh is y-you who i-is uh-."

Frisk spared Sans' of his embarrassment.

 **Killjoy**

"Yeah yeah, it's okay Sans, I know what you meant." Frisk had to resist the urge to bust a gut at Sans' face, he resembled a sweating blueberry. "Thanks for saying that though it really means a lot coming from you, most people tend to dislike my amazing attitude and personality. Can you believe that?" Frisk joked elbowing Sans, causing a small smirk to appear.

Frisk scowled, her previous mood gone. "No one asked you, do you have anything better to do that torment my thoughts? Hobbies perhaps? France sounds fucking lovely this year you should go."

 **Mmmm, no not really. You're mind isn't that spacious of a place, besides I wouldn't want to leave you all alone.**

"Ha ha, hiFUCKINGlarious."

Sans wrote down what Frisk had said on another page,word per word. He never really minded whenever Frisk spoke to them out loud. If anything he asked if she could speak out loud instead, Frisk felt a small amount of easiness around science Sans, he was the only one who believed her.

No, one of the two people who believed her.

"Anyways Sans, if I really had to name one on the top of my head I really had a blast in Dancetale last time. I l-."

Frisk stopped mid sentence when from the corner of her eye she could see Sans rolling his, a knowing looked washed over Frisk.

"What?" Frisk questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Sans replied without looking up.

"I saw that look, what the hell do you have against that AU sir? It's the perfect amount of fluff and dancing!" Frisk threw her hands up for effect, Sans tossed his papers on the table and adjusted his glasses taped to his skull.

Sans spoke in a mocking tone. "Fine if you must know I don't see the point of AU's like those, I mean seriously they don't contribute at all to anything. They're just so stupid and seem to just be there for...entertainment? I don't know how to describe it properly, but Christ Frisk it sounds just so stupid!" Frisk held her stone cold expression as well as she could, but Sans could so easily see through her crap facade. "I mean what the hell are you even supposed to do in that AU when you turn genocide? Dance everyone to death?"

Frisk couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter escaped her lips, but she quickly composed herself and sternly glared at Sans who was still smirking in satisfaction.

Ass.

"For your information , in that AU you are a depressed hip hop dancer and I am a god damn ballerina and I save you and everyone from their inner freaking demons." Sans looked unimpressed at Frisk, she flicked him off and stuck out her tongue. "Whatever it's a beautiful one with amazing songs, and a plot so screw you!"

Sans chuckled, finally picking himself off the couch. "Yes but it is certainly not your favorite correct?"

Sans knew Frisk all too well, she smiled cheekily up at the scientist who had straightened his back as to appear much more taller than he really was. Frisk was easily taller but she let him have his moments, the poor soul really deserved it.

"Oh, and it's for future reference." Sans smiled and picked up his papers and once more scribbled something frantically.

 **Ugh, can you just go to sleep. This is soooooo boorring.**

Frisk couldn't help but compare them to a bratty 6 year old who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"Shut up." Frisk grumbled.

 **Oh wow, how long did it take you to come up with that? You're really losing your touch Frisk**

Frisk mumbled something to themselves and rubbed their temples with very limited strength, Chara's taunting voice seemed to be giving Frisk a migraine already.

"Frisk? If you don't mind I think it's time that we actually got down to business. Who knows how long you'll be here, and I would like to get straight to real business." Sans' voice was laced with urgentness that Frisk was all too familiar, his eye sockets were filled with concern and something else Frisk didn't recognize. "I found out something that you would most certainly be interested in, so come on. Up, up."

With a turn of his heels Sans was already off, he didn't go too far, he went into a room that Frisk new all too well.

His office.

To put things shorty; shit went **down** in Sans' office.

 **Ooh come on Frisk! This is the part where we find the break through revelation on how to stop the resets! Don't wanna miss this nerve wracking revola-**

"I swear to shit...if you don't fuck off Chara I..I-" Frisk struggled to think of what to say, no sounds seemed to want to leave her throat.

Frisk's silence went to Chara's advantage.

 **What? You'll cry again?**

Frisk stared blankly at the tiled floor, truthfully she didn't know why she even bothered to put with them on a daily basis. She could always just give up of everything and just let him do whatever the hell he wanted, it's not like it will even matter either. The timeline will just reset without a single thought, so what's really the worse that could possibly happen?

But...Frisk just couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She balled up her sweater tightly in her fist. "You're not the one in control you demon prick and you never were, and never will be so leave me the hell alone. I need to fix this, and I won't let you or anyone else screw it up." She stood suddenly on shaky legs, making her way to Sans' office doors.

Was his office always that far?

Frisk faltered for a moment and grabbed her head as a jolt of pain shot through her body, immediately screwing her eyes tight. But immediately snapped them back open, she started hyperventilating and gripped her sweater so tight that her knuckles turned white. Beads of sweat fell from her face, but Frisk couldn't give less of a damn.

She could see...him.

Tar seemed to be leaking-no flooding out of his mouth and eyes, their rosy red cheeks were gone along with their child like charm. He was moving closer to her but before he got to her, she had snapped her eyes back open.

She just couldn't calm down after seeing that.

 **Aww, did I scare you?**

They mocked with fake sweetness and laughed maniacally, Frisk felt tears start to well up.

God, what was with her and the fucking tears?

Hastily wiping away her tears with shaky and unsteady hands, she let her mind start to wonder off to other things. More specifically; Chara.

That was what Chara had become?

Yikes.

Not even in her worst nightmares had Chara ever looked like that, well maybe they had when Frisk was younger but she was certain she would never forget that face.

No matter the amount of resets.

 **THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME FRISK**

Frisk couldn't take it anymore, gathering all the strength she could muster in her already weak and trembling body, Frisk bolted to Sans' doors. She ignored the aching pain in her head, her trembling limbs begging her to stop, everything in her hurt and told her to stop. Frisk didn't even know why she kept moving, what was the fucking point anyways?

But something almost primal told her to keep going, it was as if her body and mind did not belong to her.

But to someone else.

 **tHEy aLl bLAme mE yOU KnOW**

Frisk stopped dead in her tracks, right in front of Sans' open doors where she could see him shuffling with papers, he couldn't see her fighting with herself. He couldn't see the pure terror in her blue orbs, the way that her hands clutched her sweater so tightly that her knuckles were white. Frisk opened her mouth to say something, scream for help, anything.

But it almost felt like a cold hand slapped over her mouth rather roughly, preventing any sound from escaping her. Frisk could feel a wave of tears threaten to slip, she felt like a prisoner of her own fucking mind for God sakes!

 **i'M ALWayS tHE bAd GUy**

 **IT's alWAYs M Y faULt iSn'T it?**

Frisk bit her lip in hopes to keep in her screams, soon she could taste the all too familiar flavor of blood but paid it no mind. She could feel her soul start to be ripped apart from her body, she snapped her eyes open immediately at the feeling and tried with feeble hands to somehow push it back in.

Frisk managed to find her voice. "Ch..Char...a."

 **tHEy DoN'T WANt tO aDMIt tHAt iT'S aLl thEir FauLT RiGHt? ThEY Don'T WaNT tO aDMIt tHE EveRYoNE, tHAt tHeY aRe mESsiNg uP thE tiMeLinEs.**

"W-who, w...what?"

 **Well, why don't I just tell you myself?**

* * *

 **~ QUIT ~**

* * *

Suddenly, Frisk found herself standing in nothing but darkness without any pain she was just in. Hesitantly raising her arm to wipe away her sweat covered forehead, it was a few moments before Frisk was able to calm down her rapid heart and shaking hands. After she calmed down Frisk finally realized her surroundings, she was no longer in front of office doors, she looked down at her feet and saw that she was standing on solid ground.

Frisk looked around hesitantly. "W-well...that's a good..sign right? I mean...can't think uh, o-of any reasons but uh. T-they're...there." Frisk tried to liven up her situation, not having enough courage to walk around and explore.

The poor sweat covered human couldn't help but feel shivers traveling up her spine, it was eerily quiet with only her breathing, and heartbeat in her ears as the only sound. Frisk couldn't help but want to lie down on the floor and take a well deserved nap. It didn't matter anyhows.

The timelines were a shambling mess, the resets are completely out of control, and if that weren't enough ammo Frisk hadn't even thought about the big guns.

Frisk groaned. "I'm going to take a chance on the black floor and sit down and possibly relax in the time out space?" Frisk had felt that calling this place the 'time out space' was a good call.

Besides her legs were killing her, who couldn't use the rest with what Frisk had just went through?

"Greetings."

"AAAAAAHHHHFUCKSHIT!"

On second thought, she wasn't that tired.

"Ugh, could you keep it down? I would very much like it if I kept my hearing thank you."

There, in full glory was Chara. Or so Frisk thought anyways. Now that she had thought about it, it had actually been quite some time since Frisk had even seen the fallen human. She had seen alternate versions of them, and even other AU's versions of Chara but things never compare to the original.

And the original hadn't aged a day.

With the height of an 8 year old and the additure of one, they still had their untidied chocolate colored hair plopped on their head. Their dark brown orbs that resembled oak gleamed with mischief, along with their smile that gleamed up at Frisk. Chara still had their plump rosy cheeks and innocence written all over them, but Frisk new they were anything but.

Of course they still had that damn necklace dangling from their neck.

They smirked coily. "Aww Frisk, I know I'm good looking but we wouldn't want to throw the years of trying to get back into the right timeline so you can finally be with the comedian out the window would we?" Chara howled with laughter that sounded very sinister to the ear, they held their sides as if they just heard the best joke in years.

Frisk gathered as much of her bravery as she could which wasn't a lot . "...Where are we Chara? I'm not in the mood to put up with you, please just…" Frisk's voice lowered to a whisper and was left staring at their old and beaten boots.

Chara halted abruptly in their laughter, looking at Frisk with a shocked expression, if one were to guess they would have assumed that Chara had just gotten slapped right across the face.

But they quickly composed themselves free of their shock, and replaced it with a bratty smile and smug filled eyes. Frisk huffed and furrowed her brows in frustration at the stupid expression that Chara wore like a glove, and wanting nothing more than to smack it off their face.

"Ooooh, is the high and mighty Frisk actually begging for help?" They teased, smugness dripping from each word like ooze. "Man the ONE time a reset doesn't happen, I would give anything to go back and see your face, HA!" Chara couldn't help but feel proud that they had the upper hand, it felt nice to feel a little in control for once.

"Seriously Chara come on, I had enough of all this bullshit for one day," Frisk sighed exasperated, massaging her temples to relieve herself of stress. "I just want to know what the hell is going on, is that seriously too much to ask? And I know you know more than you let on about what's going on with the timelines and resets." She waved her arms around wildly around, "And wherever the hell this fucking place is! Seriously where are we? Is this where you come to brood about your non existent life?"

"Ooh very close actually, it's the only thing I have control of in this entire shit show."

"Your life not being one of them?"

"I thought you said it was non existent."

"Toche' asshole."

The two humans chuckled good naturedly, almost forgetting the predicament they were in.

Well almost, the darkness reminded them quite abruptly.

Chara coughed into their small fist. "No offence but I don't have all the time in the world so we really should get down to business, you're a great distraction."

Frisk didn't know weather that was to be taken as in insult or a compliment.

They started rocking on their heels with a smug smirk gracing their lips. "Soooo where to being exactly? Oh, want me to start with the fact that we're not even in control of our own choices? That our entire existence is literally just to entertain a bunch of idiots? I've been wearing the same tasteless sweater since forever? Or that I am blamed for everything bad that happens in our fucking existence? Your choice."

Frisk tugged awkwardly at the end of her sweater, biting her lip and averting her eyes from Chara's egotistical expression.

"Well gee they all sound so intriguing, I'm sort of leaning towards your sweater case," Frisk said trying her hardest to sound brave. "I think I'll want to save that for last though, I wanna get through the boring crap first before even hearing about this." To someone's ear they would have thought that Frisk was being far too casual and laid back, and in a way she was.

But Frisk had to do whatever it took to prevent Chara from having any sort of satisfaction.

They seemed disappointed and puffed out their cheeks as if they were a child. "Fine, but seriously do you have any idea how much it sucks wearing the same ugly sweater day after day? I seriously need some more variety in my life, if I wake up and see the same god forsaken sweater Frisk, I'm going to snap," With one final huff they plopped themselves down on the the floor, and as soon as they did a bed of golden flowers soften their fall.

It was rather impressive to see Frisk not even taken aback at all by the sight, she found herself sitting down right across from them with a stone cold expression. Unfortunately no flowers did show up to cushion her.

Assholes.

"Okay well you can't freak out and start bawling your eyes out Frisk, I seriously can't put up with an emotionally unstable you. You have no idea how draining it is." Chara said looking rather apathetic.

Frisk shot them an annoyed glare. "Well I wouldn't want to put you off."

Satisfied with Frisk's response, they puffed out their chest and began to fondle with the locket around their neck roughly. "Well then might as well get down to it. Everything that we say or do is...controlled to put it shortly I guess. Even this right now that I'm saying to you was planned out ahead of time, our actions, choices, and even our own thoughts are controlled. It's all planned out I guess, nothing we say or do is really our own choices. It's someone else's, they're the one behind the wheel."

Chara continued, mindless plucking petals from flowers. "We're just a sick twisted form of entertainment for other people, they get a kick from seeing us struggle and suffer. Pfft-kind of hypocritical don't you think huh partner?" Frisk stiffened awkwardly at the old nickname, not able to deny the chills that traveled all over her body, Chara seemed to notice and smiled even wider. "I mean my moral compass doesn't exactly point due north but are you serious? I don't even have control over what I'm going to say, let alone have the power to kill monsters and reset timelines out of my own god damn will. What the hell do they think I am? Some fucking G O D-?"

"Oh but don't worry, we can't actually die so it's not like it matters anyways, we're just puppets for entertainment. Whenever you die you just go back to the save point and then BAM! Problem solved you can always go back so it's not like it matters right? AND THEN they get all pissy when they kill monsters, give ME CONTROL and then act all surprised and hurt that I actually take control! What the hell do they think is going to happen? I'm going to offer them a god damn box of chocolates-?"

They stopped their rant right in their tracks, seeing Frisk's bewildered expression they knew that most of this was going right over her head.

Ugh, what a .

Chara rubbed their temples. "Okay this isn't working, just think of it...like a game."

"A game?" Frisk asked.

They forcefully plucked out flowers one by one as a new one grew in it's place."Yes a game, when you fell down the mountain your objective was to get to the surface in one piece. Now if you want to put it bluntly, you can either go pacifist, neutral, or...well put two and two together. And of course like everything else, y-no one has any control of their own lives and what they can say or do, it's already planned out for them. You're the good guy that everyone praises and loves, and why wouldn't you be it's not like you can possibly do anything bad, you single handedly saved everyone with the power of love or something stupid like that."

"So you're saying I didn't?" Frisk asked defensively.

"Yes! You still don't get it do you?"

Chara sighed exasperated from Frisk's lack of understanding that she wasn't control about what she said or did. How hard was it to grasp that simple concept? "We don't have any say in what anything happens Frisk, only when you finish the game and get everyone to the surface is when they can't do anything anymore. They have no control over us in the surface, but they can be selfish and bring us all back to square fucking one."

"And they call you the bad guy." It was more of a statement than a question, but it's not like Chara actually noticed.

Chara clicked their tongue. "Bingo partner, you know I thought you would be more of a mess when I told you. I'm slightly impressed, kudos fruit loop."

Frisk scowled, sending a glare to the floor.

They clapped their hands loudly with a cheery smile. "Ooh but that's not all partener," They spoke in a sing song voice. "Did you also know that they're the reason for the resets, the timelines, and the god damn alternate universe jumps? Annnnnd they STILL have the balls to call me the demon or bad guy. Is it so bad to want a change of pace every now and then?"

"Your idea of change of pace is killing everyone." Frisk replied accusingly.

"I'm not the one who keeps resetting the fricken timeline now am I? Freakin hypocrites if you ask me." They grumbled, crossing their arms with a huff like a child who didn't get what they wanted at a store. "Seriously what the hell can I do? THEY'RE the ones who offer me control for fuck's sakes, and they don't wanna pay the bill so they dump it on me!"

Frisk smirked. "Pfft, did you seriously just say 'freakin'? Scared mom's gonna find out?"

"Har dee har har." Chara replied dryly, a deep red blush spread through their cheeks.

Silence enveloped the two like a blanket, with the occasional sound courtesy from Chara plucking the never ending pedals of a flower. There was really nothing left to ask or really do for that matter, Frisk didn't really fully believe what Chara told her. I mean would you? This was probably just another AU that she found herself in and in almost no time she'll be back with science Sans and everything will turn out just peachy.

Or as close to peachy as things can get.

It was then that Frisk noticed that they had somehow sat down on some type of patch of grass? There were lights around them that seemed to be only on them, like they were the stars of a play and were about to break into song at any moment. She could almost faintly hear the tune to a song if she strained her ears hard enough.

"Where...are we?" Frisk asked apprehensively.

They sighed, picking up their head and looked around. "Save screen." They told Frisk in a bored tone, like she should have known.

It didn't help clear up matters.

"Ah, sorry I'm still a little of a newbie," Frisk joked with a strained smile, rubbing her arms with shaking hands and an unsteady breath.

Chara left their torture with the poor flowers and gave all their attention to the terrified human in front of them. They seemed to know that Frisk didn't really fully believe in what they were saying, which was fair. It was as if someone were to tell you that aliens are indeed real and they're one of us!

One of us!

One of us!

You would most certainly think they belonged in a nice little white room with a very comfy hug jacket. With nice smiling people making sure they were okay and didn't choke on their own saliva with cameras taking very nice care of them.

They stood up, dusting themselves off with a look of repulsion.

"Look...Frisk, believe what you want but I'm telling you the truth. The nerd's going to tell you the same exact thing I just did, the only difference is that you're actually going to believe him." A swell of guilt clustered in Frisk hearing Chara's almost hurt voice.

But she quickly remembered all those times where he was always there to make Frisk feel like even more shit, or those times when Frisk did not feel like shit but he made her feel like complete and other shit. So the guilt quickly washed away.

Frisk tried to stand up but found herself glued to her spot, fan fucking tastic.

"So..what now? Is there anything else you need to tell me? Or do I need permission from 'them' to get up and leave? Oh while I'm at it, is it okay if I use the bathroom without 'their' permission? Oh do they even control how I take a shit?" Frisk rambled on, the sarcasm and bitchiness came back to come another day.

Frisk was slightly disappointed when she got no reaction from him, only more walking and the clicking of their heeled boots.

Chara didn't even bother to turn around to look down at Frisk's awaiting face, they just walked on without a single fuck. No matter how much time has passed it seemed that they still had the body of child, and the heart of a child who just wanted to protect and save their family.

In their own twisted little way.

Frisk noticed that a door that appeared like the ones in the ruins had come into view, they stood right in front of it, rocking back and forth on their heels. They spoke in a rather calm and soothing manner, but never turned back.

"Do whatever you want Frisk, I know you don't believe it right now. But trust me, as soon as you get it through your fucking mind...you're going to be a bawling mess." Frisk's expression turned sour, knowing that she was a rather dramatic person. Which was ironic since most of the time she carried her iconic stoic expression. "Which will really make the crowd feel sorry for poor old Frisk but still want to see how things turn out...hypocrites."

Frisk came to a sudden realization. "WAIT! W-what the hell, are you just going to leave me here?"

A snort escaped from their lips, not at all helping with Frisk's jumping nerves.

"Relax, once I continue you'll be back in home sweet alternate universe, don't fret." Chara said, turning around and stealing a quick glance. "Just...try to find a way out of the resets I guess, 'Stay Determined' isn't the best advice to give, given our situation don't you think?"

Frisk was taken aback rather forcefully. "You...don't know how to stop them?"

An exasperated sigh left from Chara, like they were dealing with an annoyingly persistent child. Which gave the situation a lot more hilarity considering Chara fit the part of a child like a glove.

"Nope..one of the many things I have no control over."

* * *

 **CONTINUE?**

 **….**

 **….**

 **Y E S**

 **"Hope you all enjoyed, I really hope our suffering was entertaining enough for you all. Don't forget to tune in for next time!"**

* * *

I'll skip the sorry because it's going to take up all 4945 characters I have left 49- dammit it changed, well I hope it was good? Oh and I will work on 'Eh, forgedaboutit' but I was craaaaving this story. I'm working on it right now as we speak, or as you read. Thank you though for making it this far, love ya all.

Thank you so much and goodnight


End file.
